


The Caged City 困兽之城

by shouquan



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: AU, M/M, Sentinel/Guide Bonding, USUK - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-06-07 08:56:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6797491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shouquan/pseuds/shouquan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>★哨兵米X向导英，反恐特种部队成员架空<br/>★这本来是我看纪录片一时兴起想写的片段，结果由于我看完了一系列现代战争片于是它就变成了一个长篇ry<br/>★鉴于小伙伴们都喜欢缩写标题，那就叫它TCC好了<br/>★阿米的精神兽=丛林狼波比，亚瑟的精神兽=垂耳兔女王（昂这么一说应该称呼波比大帝和女王陛下呢<br/>★文中一切事件与相关组织都是架空，但有真实事件参考：1994年12.24马赛法航劫机事件，影像参考：《空中浩劫S02.E03：法国航空8969号班机》《历史零时差：马赛劫机事件》，电影《黑鹰坠落》《汤姆·克兰西：幽灵行动阿尔法》《深入敌后》《反恐特警组：火速救援》</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 序章

困兽之城

The Caged City

 

【序章】

 

夕阳的光线带着余热打在背上，一切都是如此的让人感觉到烦躁。

阿尔弗雷德尽量眯起双眼以免左手边的地平线上那一抹艳丽得过分的光线落入瞳孔之中，尽管那散发着光与热的存在只不过是堪堪隐入地平线的夕阳，但是落日的温度对他而言仍旧是一项考验。

啊啊，这至少要比正午时分的阳光好上一些，在眯起双眼的一片模糊视觉里阿尔弗雷德试图这样说服自己，天知道在更早一些的所谓正午时间里他就曾经身披着一层厚厚的人造草皮埋伏在距离这里还不足1公里的A点附近，而在四个小时后的现在，阿尔弗雷德则尽量弯下身躯趴伏在登机舷梯上朝着一辆空客A300快速接近，只需要不到半分钟他们就会抵达目标地点。

或许那也是他在朝着鲜血与死亡快速接近的半分钟。

这一切的一切都那么让人焦躁不安，打在他背上的夕阳余热以及身下的舷梯移动车的引擎声响都如同是一只只恼人的昆虫，它们仿佛是遇到美味猎物一般疯狂地撕咬着阿尔弗雷德的神经，他能够感受到温度在一点点地升高，他能够听见身后好几个人沉重而紧张的呼吸声，他能够闻到停机坪上独有的柏油气味，他被所有这些杂乱无章的混沌感知所厚重包围着，而身上穿戴了无数护具的黑色战斗制服更是牢牢地桎梏着他。

【嘿，至少让我能够看清楚机舱门在哪好吗，老搭档。】

他在虚空的精神图景里对着某个人这么说到，事实上他看不到任何人影，精神图景里只有对方存在的气息——就像他那时时刻刻都想要闯出来捣乱的波比所做的一样——但这并不妨碍阿尔弗雷德确信对方就在他的身后，和他一样趴伏在舷梯上等候进攻的时机。

当然了，他也确信不管他们相距多远，亚瑟始终就在他的身边。

一阵凉意袭过了他的背脊，然而那并不是仿佛观看恐怖电影一般让人毛骨悚然的袭击，那是如同备受煎熬的人被慢慢浸润在海水之中的感知，背脊上恼人的热度随之缓缓退却，紧接着阿尔弗雷德发现自己能够迎着阳光的直射而睁开了双眼，他身下原本被自己比喻成轰鸣巨兽的舷梯车引擎实际上只不过是一只咩咩低叫着的小绵羊，而停机坪的柏油路面比电梯里挤满了人的汗臭味要好闻得多。

“突击分队注意，突击分队注意，”无线电通信里传来一片电子杂音，但那也很快就被包围阿尔弗雷德神经感官的冰凉屏障所消去，现在所有趴伏在舷梯车上的队员的耳边都只响起指挥官简短而镇定的命令，“第三小队快速接近前机舱门制服驾驶室的恐怖分子，做好CQB（Close Quatar Battle）（*1）的准备，第一、第二小队在后部舱门突入，快速疏散乘客。”

“第三小队收到。”

阿尔弗雷德低头就着肩部的便携通讯器快速地回了一句，接着便回头看向紧挨着自己伏在身后的人，在后者的下方还趴伏着另外6名成员，尽管现在他们距离机身只有不足200米，然而阿尔弗雷德就像是在闹市中心闲逛时偶尔回头会做的那样侧了侧头：

“谢谢，亚瑟，”厚厚的头盔下那双湛蓝色的眼正带着笑意，零碎的金色发丝有些顽皮地从头盔边缘逃了出来，“这让我想起了上周我们在加州海滩时的潜泳经历。”

“闭嘴，阿尔弗雷德，”尽管那人的脸部被严实的战斗护具所遮蔽，但是阿尔弗雷德还是能够看得出来亚瑟正扬起眉头有点恼怒地瞪了他一眼，“还有1秒钟准备突击。”

【哇噢你现在看起来就像是一只武装到牙齿的兔子。】

一边在精神图景里这么想着，阿尔弗雷德一边握紧了手中的步枪看向快速接近的机舱门，在向导屏障的帮助下他能够自如而敏捷地调动起全身的所有感官器官为接下来未知的事情做好准备，在被劫持的过去28小时里都保持着沉默的机舱里似乎泛起了某种波动。

那会是因为有人看到突击部队的靠近吗？

然而还不等阿尔弗雷德对自己的问题作出判断，他便听见机舱里有人大声地喊叫了起来，他甚至能够越过舷梯顶部远远地看见一名高举着射击步枪的男人从机舱中部冲向驾驶室：

“他们来了！该死的他们来了！”

那只是一瞬间的事情。

顷刻间一股恐惧与慌乱的尖叫像滔天巨浪一般向他砸了过来，那其中甚至还夹杂着敌人愤怒的吼叫声与迎战的命令，超出常人的敏感感官让阿尔弗雷德差一点就无法集中精神去紧盯着眼前的机舱门。

又一次冰冷的屏障为他大幅度地降低了听觉的敏锐度，他们之间的精神链结总是如此的特殊，以致于在过去很长的一段时间里他与亚瑟都无法找到适自己的哨兵或是向导，一般的哨兵精神世界里总是以冷意与冷色调为主，因为他们往往要面对最激烈的战斗或是最残酷的死亡，而与之相对的向导的精神力量则是象征着包容的温暖，这样才能够唤起屏障以保护哨兵们过度敏感的感知。

但是作为SSSS+级的阿尔弗雷德则属于特殊情况，尽管无论是作战能力还是精神战斗能力都被评定为最优秀的SSSS+级别，但是阿尔弗雷德的精神力确实充斥着炽热的能量，因此很难与一般向导进行结合。

而这一切都因为亚瑟的到来而得到了最完美的解答。

同样是从各项指标来说都达到SSSS+级别，亚瑟异于普通向导的地方不仅仅在于他的精神屏障是凉意十足的而非温暖，另外相比于普通向导们擅长在战斗后方提供支援，亚瑟却是更擅长于与阿尔弗雷德在战斗一线并肩作战，曾经担任格斗技术教官的他此刻也和往常一样选择极近距离地为阿尔弗雷德提供屏障与保护。

每一次战斗都不会让人好受，亚瑟随着舷梯砰然撞上机身而深深地吸了一口气，但是让他呆在后方安全的位置远远地看着阿尔弗雷德进入战斗却让人更难受，迎着傍晚时分的阳光，他抬头看着趴伏在舷梯最前端的阿尔弗雷德仿佛是一匹伏击已久的野狼般一跃而起直扑猎物。

由于事前已经快速熟知了空客A300型舱门的打开操作，阿尔弗雷德不费吹灰之力便把舱门整个拉了出来——或者说对于拥有超强度力量的优秀哨兵来说他甚至还没开始使劲就打开了大门，紧接着阿尔弗雷德一边大喊着“快跟上”一边率先突入了机舱内部。

那是混杂着恐慌与战意的空间，亚瑟敏锐地捕捉到机舱里杂乱的情绪正轰然崩塌，人质已经被困了一天一夜了，亚瑟这么判断着，他们已经在恐慌的边缘徘徊得太久，这一瞬间这些无辜的乘客们只是瘫坐在座位上等待结束，因此亚瑟紧随在阿尔弗雷德身后也冲进了机舱抬起枪口朝他们喊叫起来：

“趴下！双手摆在头上！”他竭力地向所有人传递着躲避危险与镇定的精神信息，眼下他只能祈祷过去军队里测定他的精神能力为最优级别是个正确的评价结果，“快趴下！所有人都趴在地上往后离开！”

然而他还来不及继续祈祷这些无辜乘客会有所行动，一阵枪响在他的耳边炸响了开来，现在亚瑟只能庆幸自己提前为阿尔弗雷德设立了屏障，不然他的哨兵先生可能会因为自动步枪的抵近射击声而丧失听觉。

“该死的！”堪堪避开敌人火力后阿尔弗雷德也抬手在驾驶室门上轰了几枪，他一边用后背推挤着亚瑟一同躲在餐车间的走廊外作为掩护地，一边朝着队友下达命令，“迅速推进！驾驶室里有四个敌人，快找掩护点推进！”

两发连续击发的子弹打在他们半秒钟以前还呆着的地方，近距离射击的冲力让其中一枚子弹深深地陷进了舱门里，另一发子弹则被舱门反弹出一道弧线落到了众人的脚下，紧随在阿尔弗雷德与亚瑟身后鱼贯而入的突击成员们几乎是本能一般快速地找到了附近的掩护点进行回击。

“我的天！”有人在他们身后大喊起来，亚瑟甚至分辨不出来那是谁的声音，只能从距离上判断那应该是突击小队的成员，“他们在朝我们射击！”

“那就回击吧，伙计，”阿尔弗雷德侧身就着餐车舱的位置向驾驶舱的方向开了几枪，然而狭窄的走廊尽头是更为狭窄的驾驶舱大门，自动步枪的子弹被全数打在了大门上，阿尔弗雷德咋了咋舌，此刻在他们耳边响起了指挥官询问第三小队突击情况的无线电通讯，这让他忍不出朝着通讯器吼叫了起来，“情况好极了长官，这里是机舱里唯一允许有烟雾的区域。”

驾驶室大门又一次被打开了，这回阿尔弗雷德先一步看到伸出大门的枪管，又一波来自于敌人的射击打碎了机舱前三排的座椅椅背，布制椅面里的棉絮登时如同被惊飞的雀鸟般四散飞舞，有两名原本选择椅背作为掩体的突击成员慌忙向两旁移动过去，突击小队的防线泄露出了些许漏洞。

“所有人趴在地上朝机舱后部离开！”在一阵阵枪声之中亚瑟还忙着引导所有乘客往安全的地方疏散，“快走！所有人快离开这里！”

各种步枪的击发声混杂在狭小的空间里不断地发出轰鸣，这让一般人很难听到他的喊声，然而这对于向导来说完全不是一个问题，人们总是很容易受到向导们凝聚了急切与催促的精神力所影响而做出反应，现在亚瑟只希望在这个时刻不会有人无辜受到枪弹的袭击。

被阿尔弗雷德推进了最靠近内侧空间的他只能侧头看向餐车舱的入口，阿尔弗雷德与另外一名他们认识的哨兵眼下正把守在走廊的入口两侧，刚才被迫离开掩体的几名突击成员还在试图寻找最好的射击位置，然而就在此时一道暗沉色的弧线趁着所有人的注意力被枪火扰乱的空隙划过了他们头部上方，最后掉进了座椅与走廊之间有限得可怜的地板上。

亚瑟屏住了呼吸：

“曳光弹！”

那只是一瞬间的事情。

曳光弹里的化学剂冲破了箔片炸裂出一阵强光，混杂着黄色与莹绿色的霎时撕裂了所有人的视线，原本由于射击硝烟的缘故而变得烟雾弥漫的机舱里陷入了一片诡异的光芒之中，亚瑟立即扭头看向了距离曳光弹爆炸地点最近的阿尔弗雷德，紧接着他便在爆炸的同一时刻展开了最强的屏障。

明亮型曳光弹原本就能够让夜视镜达到无法承受而需要送修的程度，而对于感官都处于极度敏感状态的哨兵而言这很可能是造成暴盲的后果，一阵冰刺般的疼痛划破阿尔弗雷德全身的神经，与稍早之前攻破舱门前的屏障不同，这意味着亚瑟在用最快的速度铺设保护屏障所带来的效果，当他意识到自己脚边正有一颗曳光弹炸裂开来的同时，阿尔弗雷德陷入了每一次都不得不发出赞叹与感慨的奇妙状态之中。

他看得见，同时也看不见（He could see, but he can’t see）。

他能够看见一阵强烈的光芒自脚下而起笼罩住了所有的视线，那仿佛是刹那间全世界都只余下眼下白亮得过分的色彩，再也没有其他色彩能够存活下来，然而应当随着强光直射而产生的眼部疼痛感却迟迟没有到来，亚瑟的屏障如同最可靠的士兵牢固地守卫着他脆弱的视觉与神经系统。

他的视觉在沉睡着，而他的听觉却仍旧苏醒着。

即使是在曳光弹爆炸的声响中，驾驶室大门被大幅度拉开的轻微响动却也无法躲过阿尔弗雷德的注意力，沉重的大门在铺上毛毯的地面上拖曳出某个弧度，阿尔弗雷德就像是一只仅靠听觉捕猎的猛兽般抬手朝着他所确信的方向扳动了扳机。

两枚子弹铛铛地打在金属大门上，第三、第四枚子弹却发出了击中肉体的声音，鲜血的气息登时漫散了开来，阿尔弗雷德在枪声暂歇的短促空档里听见有人在喊叫着异国的名字，硝烟稍稍散去的狭窄走廊尽头，一名恐怖分子的白色上衣被鲜血染红了右半身，而后者正睁大了双眼缓缓向后倒去。

又有一发子弹带着突击步枪独有的破空声击中了想要接住同伴的另一名恐怖分子，那是位于座椅掩体后头的队员瞄准了驾驶室大门打开的机会予以敌人一枪毙命，然而躲避在射击死角的敌人却在此时快速地关上了大门，只余下好几发子弹徒劳地再一次击中了厚重的金属。

枪林弹雨之中又一枚炸弹咕噜噜地在大门关闭以前滚了出来，弹身上一块块方形的纹路表明了它杀伤手榴弹的身份。

“趴下！”

混乱之中不知道是谁大声地叫喊了一句，阿尔弗雷德回身展开双臂扑向了身后因为视线被遮蔽而尚未来得及反应的亚瑟，向前扑倒的力量与爆炸波的威力顷刻间把两人吹向了前排的座椅处，亚瑟随着跌落在地而吃疼地闷哼了一声，在昏暗之中即使是两人身上都装备有结实而可靠的护具，却也无法避免爆炸后纷纷掉落下来的各种碎片如同暴雨们砸向他们。

被手榴弹威力炸断了椅脚的座椅划过一道弧线“砰”的一声砸中了护在亚瑟身上的金发哨兵先生，阿尔弗雷德维持着双臂锁住前者的姿势低低地咒骂了一声，一只从餐车舱里被炸飞出来的玻璃杯在他们脸侧砰然落地，溅起的几块尖利碎片散落在他们的头盔之上，紧接着无数不知名的碎片密密麻麻地打落在阿尔弗雷德的身上以及他们周遭的地板上，亚瑟几乎分辨不出这短促的时间究竟过了多久，就像他分辨不出在阿尔弗雷德的怀抱里那沉重的呼吸声究竟是自己的亦或是属于后者的。

一阵来自陌生异国语言的高喊从驾驶舱的方向传了过来，被敌人强烈的某种亢奋情绪所触动着，拥有优异向导能力的亚瑟率先行动了起来，尽管被阿尔弗雷德压在身下，但他的右手却还能勉强行动，只需要短暂的眨眼瞬间亚瑟便摸索出阿尔弗雷德左腿上配备的微声手枪，亚瑟勉强撑起头部越过阿尔弗雷德的肩膀抬手朝着半开的驾驶舱大门扣动了扳机。

第三名高喊着异国口号的敌人胸前绽开了两处鲜红的血花，敌人向左侧倒下的同时甚至还没来得及松开握住大门把手的左手，如同是幸运女神最终眷顾了他们一般，驾驶舱大门因此被整个打了开来，阿尔弗雷德松开亚瑟的怀抱顺势在地上滚了半圈连同其他队员们发动了新一轮的攻击，敞开的空间霎时间便被密集的子弹疯狂地撕破碎裂，最后一名敌人在餐车舱与走廊的枪火弹幕之中也应声倒下。

“停止攻击，停止攻击！”

阿尔弗雷德就着枪托支撑在地板上的力量弹跳着站了起来，哨兵先生回头伸出另一只手把亚瑟拉了起来，随着停止射击而渐渐散去的呛人硝烟里，阿尔弗雷德快速而仔细地打量了后者一番好确认他并没有受伤，感受到对方的视线，亚瑟只是无声地点了点头表示无碍，尽管刚才一连串发生的事情都来得如此突然，但所幸的是突击小队里的所有人都避开了致命伤害。

“驾驶舱里可能还有危险，大家不要放松警惕，”有那么一瞬间，哨兵先生抬起步枪的动作微乎其微地停滞了一下，亚瑟皱起了眉头看着阿尔弗雷德保持持枪戒备的状态带领着队友们走向驾驶室大门，后者在听到无线电里传来机舱乘客已完成撤离的时候侧了侧头朝通讯器继续说到，“报告长官，驾驶舱内的目标已全部击毙，第三小队正在进行确认。”

然而短暂交火的战况显而易见，四名敌人染满鲜血的身体倒在了大门的附近，他们当中还有一个人奄奄一息地大口喘气并发出痛苦的低吟，其余的三人的胸膛却都已经停止了起伏，原本在各个型号的飞机里已不算狭小的驾驶舱内一片狼藉，无数的子弹打穿了坚固厚实的仪表板与各种飞航数据仪器，敌人泊泊流出的鲜血浸透了地面上散落着的无数飞航文件。

阿尔弗雷德环顾着这个有限的空间，手中的步枪枪口已经被他慢慢地竖直了起来，他腾出手来扫开了驾驶座位上横七竖八覆盖成片的碎片，在那下方露出了两张充满了恐惧与疲倦的脸庞：

“你们是机组人员吗？”

仿佛是仍旧没能从刚才的激烈交火之中回过神来，两名身着机组人员制服的男人只是呆滞地点了点头，阿尔弗雷德似乎能够看进他们双眼深处最惶恐的不安，纷纷掉落的碎片与硝烟烟火在他们的脸上划出一道道沾满了灰烬的伤痕，较为年轻的一名机组人员——根据战前简报他应该是这架空客A300客机的副机长——蜷缩在仪表板与座椅之间的最内侧环抱着自己的膝盖，然而即使是这样也掩藏不住他双臂的微微颤抖。

“你们举起双手走出来，”阿尔弗雷德尽量用平静而不显得命令的语气这么说到，“从前机舱门走出去，会有人在那里接应你们的。”

他侧过身在驾驶舱的门内看着两人迈着机械般的步伐走了出去，阿尔弗雷德知道大部分人在这个时候还没从自我保护的呆滞状态中恢复过来，他曾经参与过的好几起解救人质行动中的无辜平民都将在随后的漫长时光里饱受折磨，目送着两人在其余突击队员以及地面戒备人员的保护中走下了舷梯，阿尔弗雷德长长地呼了一口气。

“我们的任务结束了，”他扭头看向站在自己不远处的亚瑟正一字一句地这么说到，那双祖母绿般的眸里闪烁着如释重负后的无奈与忧色，“撤退吧，阿尔弗雷德。”

稍稍调整了一下情绪，阿尔弗雷德逐一拍了拍所有突击成员的肩膀让他们撤退出去，这几个人全都是与他朝夕相处进行训练的战友们，尽管在这当中只有阿尔弗雷德与亚瑟是哨兵与向导的组合，然而大家仍然凭借着惊人的毅力协助他们完成了此次解救人质的任务，当所有人都抱持着步枪离开机舱与地勤人员对接以后，阿尔弗雷德这才回头看向空空落落的机舱以及唯一还站在他身后的那个人，傍晚时分降临后黯淡的光芒笼罩在他的周遭莫名地显得安宁而平静：

“看来我们今晚可以好好休息一下了，”阿尔弗雷德再厚重的突击战斗服下耸了耸肩，“至少在我们看海鲢队与水牛城的决赛时不会再有指挥官恼人的命令打断我们的棒球之夜。”

“在那以前你得先到医疗车一趟，”在刚刚那场的手榴弹爆炸过后亚瑟注意到阿尔弗雷德持枪的动作滞了滞——那很可能是为了保护他而受的伤——但他才不会表现得像是无措的少女般怀揣着既感激又心疼的心情走向自己的英雄，亚瑟抿起了嘴唇这么想着，因此他只是轻轻按住了阿尔弗雷德右手上臂的地方，“你受伤了，不是吗？”

“但是这一点也不疼，现在医疗车里一定挤满了人，我猜你必须展开屏障才能避免我被所有人的汗臭味熏倒......噢！！！”亚瑟使劲地捏了一下他的右臂，阿尔弗雷德登时吃疼地惨叫了起来，他委屈地撇了撇嘴低声说到，“好吧，亲爱的亚瑟，现在是有些疼了。”

“即使是你现在像波比一样撒娇也没有用，”无奈地朝着对方翻了个白眼，然而亚瑟还是掩饰不住嘴角轻轻上扬的弧度，“现在你必须马上到医疗车去进行包扎，琼斯上尉（Captain Jones）。”

 

*1：CQB：close quartar battle 室内近距离战斗，是反恐战斗的主要战术，其实简单来说就是和过去在空旷地方驳火不同，反恐战斗一般就是我们在电影里常看到的在居民楼里寻找掩护点进行近距离驳火交战的意思

*2：关于哨兵和向导的精神力blablabla，都是我瞎掰的，反正没有十分具体的设定就随便我写啦~处于妖都初夏的我，幻想着我也能得到亚瑟的冰凉保护噢


	2. 第一章

【第一章】

 

21XX年 7月1日 10:06 AM.

亚美利加联合指挥总部（Amirica Joint Headquarters）

 

“先生们女士们早上好，感谢你们乘坐亚美利加穿梭列车，我是你们的乘务长皮尔斯中士（Sergeant Pierce），本次列车的终点站已经到了，现在你们的右手边就是本次列车的最后一站伦敦塔。”

一辆军用吉普车在宽阔的柏油路面上疾驰而过，引擎轰鸣的声响在只能接纳七八人的车厢里来回撞击，坐在驾驶座上的年轻士兵正单手握住方向盘在放如棋盘排列般纵横笔直的路口稳稳地拐了个弯，而他的另一只手则拿着作战时使用的通讯器煞有其事地继续说到：

“感谢你们对亚美利加旅游公司一路上的支持，本公司的会员将额外获得100公里的里程积分，”皮尔斯中士朝着身穿制服的“乘客”大大咧咧地挥了挥手，“请各位乘客收拾好自己的行李有秩序地下车，接下来我们的导游琼斯上尉将为你们介绍接下来的行程。”

“拜托，皮尔斯，”一边从吉普车的座位上跳到地面上，阿尔弗雷德一边在对方的座椅背后用力地捶了一拳，“看起来退役以后你能转行担任旅游公司的专职司机了，不过你还忘了提醒我们呕吐袋放在椅背后面。”

“感谢你的提醒，也感谢上帝避免让贝什米特长官听见，”只是顺路充当了一回营区穿梭列车乘务长的皮尔斯中士大笑着一脚踩下了油门，“不然他一定会因为我忘记提醒呕吐袋而扣掉我今天的工资。”

站在原地看着吉普车在一阵引擎嘶吼声之中沿着精心规划的大路远远地离开，阿尔弗雷德这才把手中提着的运动挎包甩到右肩上转身走向一座外墙被刷漆成浅绿色的五层建筑，亚美利加指挥部里几乎所有主要建筑物的外墙都被设计成这一类浅色的基调，其中浅绿色代表士兵们的生活营区，浅蓝色代表与军事策略或是日常训练有关的一切建筑，而浅黄色则代表真正的指挥总部所在地。

如此有别于其他军事基地的设计自然不是出于某位长官或是设计师的个人喜好，直接隶属于总军团的亚美利加军团除了常规的编队以外，这里还藏着一支让所有人都感到神秘而憧憬的特殊部队，然而大部分军事行动里人们总是很难窥觊他们的身影，他们仿佛是潜伏在最深处收起利爪等待一招毙命的猛虎或是巨兽，而当他们显露身影的瞬间却不过是他们留给公众视线的一抹尾影。

由全球范围内被测评为SSSS+最高能力级别的哨兵与向导们结合后所组织编制的第一特种部队陆勤团（1st Special Forces Operational Detachment）——当然了，假如你认为这个名字很长的话可以和大多数人一样称之为三角洲部队（Delta Force）——就驻扎在亚美利加联合指挥总部内，这些无论是感官或是精神力都处在高于常人数倍状态下的特殊士兵们必须尽最大可能避免过度的刺激，因此大至指挥营区里庞大的建筑群、小至他们所使用的日常用品都被细心地设计成柔和色调的外观，即使是他们入口的食物都不能是辛辣或是酸苦。

在这种种的特殊设计之下，眼下虽然是朝阳正烈的上午时分，然而从东方斜照在偌大建筑物外墙的阳光却并不显得刺眼，阿尔弗雷德一眼就捕捉到环抱着双臂站在入口处的一个熟悉身影：

“早上好，亚瑟，”仿佛自己是身处在某个住宅社区里与邻居打招呼一般轻松自在，金发的哨兵先生扬起了爽朗的笑容，“真希望我知道你早上去了哪里，从我睁开眼睛的那一刻开始整个房间里就只有我和波比（Bobby）两双眼睛互相瞪着对方。”

“我不得不提醒你，今天下午路德维希要召集我们进行一场会议，所以我先去了一趟指挥部确认具体的时间和地点，”好不顾忌地直呼自己部队的直属指挥官名字在某种程度而言也是三角洲特种部队的特殊习惯，亚瑟晃了晃被拿在手中的文件继续说到，“以及一些向导的训练，我猜你不会感兴趣的。”

“如果又是那些关于精神理论或是心理学范畴的无聊训练的话，我会毫不犹豫地回答‘不，谢了’”，曾经有一段时间阿尔弗雷德出于好奇心而跟着亚瑟一起参与了诸如此类的训练和讲座课程，现在他可不想再体会一次坐在那里昏昏欲睡时被亚瑟狠狠地“电击”脑部神经的滋味了，“比起这些，我比较希望总部能够允许我参与直升飞机的驾驶训练。”

事实上亚美利加基地里从不吝啬于对士兵们的各种多样性训练，大多数情况下，对于一名隶属于陆军特种部队的成员而言能够接触更多关于跳伞或是空军类别的训练将会受益良多，然而这大多数情况也有例外，比如说当指挥部面对来自一名各项战斗能力都被评定为SSSS+最高水平的哨兵想要接受直升飞机驾驶员训练的申请时，上级教官们总是倾向于认为他的作战价值要比当一名直升飞机机长高出数倍。

因此每当提起自己在被多次婉拒只能参与寥寥可数的直升机驾驶训练的时候，阿尔弗雷德总会对亚瑟全无保留地透露出自己的失望与沮丧，这让亚瑟忍不住联想到后者的精神兽—— 一只被命名为波比的丛林狼——在得不到钟爱的玩具时耷拉下来的耳朵。

他曾经试图让阿尔弗雷德认为指挥部的做法从某种程度而言是对他的作战能力给予极大肯定的表现，不过每一次后者都只是撇撇嘴发出不满的单音节作为回应，因此亚瑟决定再也不要在这个问题上浪费时间，他只是转身和阿尔弗雷德并肩走进门内并无视了对方关于训练安排的抱怨：

“既然我已经解答了你的问题，那就应该轮到你了。”

“什么？”

“比如说你是否愿意解释一下，为什么在我昨天晚上重复了两遍今天早上九点半就来士兵饭堂找我，而你今天依然迟到了？”

“这应该问我们的皮尔斯乘务长，”扭头迎上了亚瑟疑惑的眼神，阿尔弗雷德为他解释了今天早上当他搭乘顺风车的时候皮尔斯中士一直在忙着扮演穿梭列车的乘务员，“相信我，亲爱的亚瑟，如果是我的话我也一定会是一名从不忘记提醒呕吐袋的直升飞机机长。”

他应该对阿尔弗雷德又一次提到这件事而进行回应吗？亚瑟沉默地在心中做出了回答——不，绝不！

“也许我还能够猜测你迟到的半个小时里，还有一部分时间是用花在了你右肩背着的挎包上了？”瞥了瞥被对方夹在胳膊里鼓鼓囊囊的挎包，亚瑟一边礼貌地向擦肩而过的熟人点了点头，一边忍不住开口问到，“那里面是棒球服吗？”

“不，这回向导先生也猜错了，”仿佛是逮住了什么难得的机会，阿尔弗雷德扬起了眉头从刚才的沮丧之中恢复了过来，“这里面是两套的橄榄球服。”

“什么？”亚瑟吃惊地顿住了步伐，“阿尔弗雷德，你打算翘掉接下来的体能训练吗？”

“拜托，体能训练我已经拿到S+了！”

“但是翘课就是翘课，”完全不顾哨兵先生脸上夸张的表情，亚瑟冷静而严肃地下了结论，“安东尼奥可能会因此气得把印有你的名字的通缉令贴满整个指挥部军营。”

“你知道吗？”仿佛是正在思考着什么重大的决策，阿尔弗雷德压低了嗓音看向亚瑟，“也许你可以用你的超级精神力来让安东尼奥平静下来，假如还能够让他忘记我的缺席的话就再好不过了。”

“想都不用想，阿尔弗雷德，即使是做梦也不可能会有这种事情，”这回亚瑟终于忍不住朝着正在异想天开的男人瞪了一眼，“你以为我是谁？”

“呃......共感力与精神力都强于常人，能够使用精神力为施展屏障与扫除障碍的人？与我结合匹配度高达SSSS+级别的向导先生？”阿尔弗雷德故意露出认真思考的表情歪了歪头，“以及一会儿将和我进行约会的对象。”

“约会什么的......！闭嘴！”一贯以面对敌人还能够保持镇定而自豪的向导先生此刻却为对方说出的话而窘迫了起来，亚瑟甚至没注意到自己的耳后正有些发烫，“至少我是不会答应你把粗鲁又暴力的橄榄球赛当成约会的！”

“你应该多锻炼锻炼，我们的每一次任务从来都太轻松。”

这是阿尔弗雷德对他表示关心的一种方式，亚瑟暗地里很清楚，身边这个总是时刻保持阳光爽朗形象的大男孩并不会吝啬于他对自己的关切，阿尔弗雷德一向如此。

“引用你刚才的话，不，谢谢，”轻轻地咳嗽了一声，亚瑟双眼直视前方头也不回地继续往士兵饭堂走去，“我的每一项能力测试都被评定为S+级别。”

“只除了体能测试，”毫无困难地迈着步伐跟上亚瑟，阿尔弗雷德并肩和他一起推开了通往士兵饭堂的大门，“上一回安东尼奥还很遗憾地宣布你只能拿到A+级别。”

偌大的空间里各种声响涌了过来，有更多熟悉的人在向他们打起了招呼，亚瑟轻轻地哼了一声，这与他接下来要说的话语在有些吵杂的鼎沸人声里显得几乎微不可闻：

“但是你的体能评定是S+级别，”这确实是事实，绿眼睛的向导先生思考着要是对方认为这是一句夸奖的话，好吧，也许是的，“这就足够了，不是吗？”

“所以我们注定是一对的，”顿了顿，阿尔弗雷德补充着又说了一句，“SSSS+级别的，最棒的一对。”

“很抱歉打扰你们的谈话，先生们，”有人用着稍稍带上异国语调的声音在阿尔弗雷德与亚瑟的身后突然开口打断了他们，“虽然我不介意你们在公众场合展示你们的恩爱程度，不过你们脚下有一匹狼正在试图吃掉一只兔子，这挡住了士兵食堂的通道阿鲁。”

下一刻反应过来整个亚美利加指挥部基地里只有一个人会在每一句话用奇怪的语癖结尾，亚瑟有些尴尬地急忙避开了阿尔弗雷德的视线，他很快便调整出最友好而体面的礼貌笑意扭头向身后的人点了点头，而正如对方所说的那样，不知道从什么时候开始他们的脚边多出了一只全身深棕色皮毛的丛林狼，而它看起来正津津有味地叼着一只无辜垂耳兔的耳朵。

“早上好，王耀，”匆匆地向来人投去歉意的眼神，亚瑟抬脚狠狠地踩了阿尔弗雷德一脚，“让你的波比放开我的‘女王’（my Queen）！”

“它是我的精神兽，老搭档，”莫名其妙挨了对方一脚，阿尔弗雷德大叫着抱起自己的右脚膝盖单脚跳了起来——尽管他被踩到的其实是左脚——亚瑟默默地替他纠正了一下，“你不能要求一只精神兽接受女王陛下皇家近卫队的训练。”

然而事实上所有的哨兵或是向导都能够轻松自如地控制自己的精神兽做出何种反应，但显然眼下他们两人都处于难得的短暂放松时刻，波比与亚瑟的精神兽女王在不知不觉之中被释放了出来恰恰是对于这一点的最好证明，因此阿尔弗雷德无意花费一丝一毫的力气去干涉两只可爱的宠物——他经常这么坚称——彼此之间进行交流。

更何况即使是在哨兵与向导编制较多的亚美利加指挥总部里，精神兽的外显存在也并非如此简单就会被他人目睹，从属于SSSS+级别能力者的精神兽也只能被同样水平的能力者所看到。

“好吧，”比如说同样是SSSS+级别的向导王耀，但是有时候他甚至希望自己没有这样的能力能够看见波比和女王，很显然精神兽的行为在某种程度而言是对主人精神意图的直接表现，“你们可以继续争吵下去，不过我想亚瑟你很可能要替女王陛下清洗耳朵上的口水。”

“我的天呐——！”

听见对方的话而低头只确认了一眼，亚瑟便立即动用了精神力让自己的精神兽摆脱掉丛林狼的“袭击”，刚才仍旧有些茫然而无辜的垂耳兔登时甩开脑袋避过了波比的嘴巴，看似无害的素食动物出乎意料地转身用前肢支撑起自己的后半身并“站”了起来，接着便用有力的后脚使劲地蹬开了波比的下巴，最后就着这样的姿势撅起屁股蹦跳着消失在虚空之中。

正当自己玩得起劲的时候却遭受拒绝的波比显然有些沮丧，它用着完全不符合狼群作风的“呜呜”声委屈地低叫了几声，随后也跟随着垂耳兔女王陛下的步伐渐渐的消失不见了。

王耀忍不住“噗”的笑出了声，而他显然不认为自己是这一切的罪魁祸首。

“事实上这是波比在表达友好的方式，”看了一眼有些尴尬地别过视线不做任何评论的亚瑟，阿尔弗雷德伸出食指揉了揉自己的鼻尖，“一只活跃的精神兽就应该这样。”

“但是挡道就是挡道了阿鲁，”王耀耸了耸肩拒绝了阿尔弗雷德进一步的解释，“所以你现在决定好要进去了吗？”

对于感官力、反应度以及体能都要强于普通人数倍的哨兵而言，单纯地遵循着一日三餐的进食并不能弥补他们在体力上的快速消耗，即使是在没有执行任务与训练课程的休息时间里，阿尔弗雷德的体能消耗也几乎达到一般人的两倍，自从与对方匹配成为搭档后就开始同居的亚瑟很快就偷偷掌握了阿尔弗雷德在不同状况下所消耗的体力情况以及需要进食的时间点，而这也正是他今天要求对方在九点半来到士兵食堂的原因。

亚美利加基地就和其他所有的基地一样为士兵们准备了诸多高热量的食物用以补充体力，但是过量的油脂或许也不是什么好事，当阿尔弗雷德往自己的碟子里放上第四个双层汉堡包的时候，亚瑟忍不住往前者的手里强行塞了一盘蔬菜沙拉并且远离了自助选餐区。

随着早餐人潮散去后，往日里拥挤吵杂的士兵食堂里稍稍显得有些冷清，三三两两的各军阶士兵们散落在各个角落里，虽然人们还是时不时爆发出短促的欢乐或是争吵的高呼，但这对于亚瑟一行三人来说已经算是舒适惬意的程度了。

两名能够自我调控的向导与一名接受屏障保护的哨兵，没有什么是他们不能适应的。

“一名上周才再次成为拯救人质行动的英雄，”王耀端着碟子绕到阿尔弗雷德与亚瑟的面前一边落座一边开口说到，“如果被记者们拍到你现在吃汉堡包的模样像一只饿红了眼的狼，不知道会不会有什么奇怪的报导阿鲁。”

似乎是被什么关键词所刺激了一下，阿尔弗雷德右手边的长椅上模模糊糊地开始凝聚起某种野兽的模样，两只丛林狼独有的尖细耳朵甚至还抖了抖，仿佛是在说它听见了有人召唤它的现身。

“抱歉，我们不是在说你，波比，”坐在阿尔弗雷德左侧的亚瑟越过前者的身躯这么说了一句，波比那尚未成形的身躯微微地动了动——也许是在扭头看了一眼自己的主人——紧接着波比的身影便又再次如烟雾般散开不见了，亚瑟回头继续着与王耀的对话，“是的，我同意你刚刚说的话，这家伙是吃相最好永远都不要让其他人看到。”

“嘿，我可不想和你一样拿着刀叉对付汉堡包，那只会显得我是个古板又老土的白痴，”在刚刚不到五分钟的闲聊时间里就已经干掉了一个汉堡包，阿尔弗雷德毫不顾忌刚刚塞满了一嘴食物地抱怨起来，而他的双手正忙着在撕开第二个汉堡包的包装纸的同时阻止里面裹得满满的鸡腿肉掉落出来，“当然了，王耀的筷子也很麻烦，上帝才知道为什么会有筷子这种东西诞生在这个世界上。”

“第一，我现在吃的不是双层汉堡包而是炸鱼块，”曾经在过去他们刚刚认识不久的时光里，每当阿尔弗雷德对他的进食习惯有任何异议的时候，亚瑟都会忍不住想要用手里拿着的刀叉对他进行人体解剖，不过在共同生活了那么久以后他很快就学会了另一种形式的抗议，“第二，你可以试试参加拿筷子训练课程，不过我想你大概会得到F（Fail）级别的评定。”

“这简直没有道理，亚美利加从来不提供这种训练！”

“如果真的有这种训练的话我很乐意担任教官阿鲁，”这本来就没有任何道理可言，就好像没有任何理由想要听阿尔弗雷德继续瞎掰下去，王耀一边低头夹了个饺子蘸了点醋，一边在内心进行了腹诽，他漫不经心地扫了一眼被亚瑟放在手边的一沓薄薄的文件，“你们今天有会议安排？”

注意到王耀的视线与随之而来的疑问，亚瑟点了点头以示肯定：

“事实上这是路德维希昨天很晚的时候临时安排的单独面谈，但是他直到现在都还没有说明究竟是关于什么内容的谈话，”仿佛是想到了什么，他停顿了一会儿后又开口询问了起来，“莫非你也是吗？”

“我们已经和路德维希谈过了，如你所说的单独面谈，”所谓的“单独”向来并非只有王耀与路德维希两人，实际上这名三角洲特种部队直属长官贝什米特上校（Colonel）要面谈的对象自然包括王耀的匹配哨兵伊万·布拉金斯基，对所有人而言已经完成匹配的哨兵与向导总是被视为一个整体，“你们一定不会喜欢这次面谈的阿鲁。”

尽管王耀的后半句话只是轻描淡写的一项猜测，然而亚瑟却还是敏锐地察觉到对方的语气里埋藏着一股不满的无力感，正当他张了张嘴想要继续询问的下一刻，阿尔弗雷德却率先开了口：

“我想应该不会比伊万更让人讨厌。”

噢上帝，又来了。

亚美利加联合指挥部里上至最高指挥官、下至地勤小兵，只要是对三角洲部队的成员有所了解的人都很清楚，两名SSSS+级别的哨兵阿尔弗雷德和伊万几乎是从进入部队后开始就互相不对头，没有人能够说清楚这究竟是为什么——亚瑟认为这两名当事人很可能自己都不知道个中原因——也许是由于同为最优秀的哨兵，阿尔弗雷德与伊万发现彼此都无法避免在各种场合见面的情况下愈来愈频繁地爆发出争吵与冲突。

即使眼下当事人之一并不在现场，但是面对已完成匹配的向导表达对哨兵的不满不管怎么说都是一件不礼貌的事情，亚瑟连忙偷偷在桌子底下用手肘撞了撞阿尔弗雷德的侧腹，不过在后者反应过来以前，倒是王耀早一步觉察到他们之间的动作：

“这不要紧，亚瑟，看着两名顶级哨兵热血搏斗对于枯燥的日常训练来说也是一件有趣的事，是的，就像你刚刚说的那样，”王耀用着若有所思的眼神缓缓地来回看着亚瑟与阿尔弗雷德，“你不会喜欢这次任务的，即使是我也没办法感到高兴起来阿鲁。”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ☆一直都对哨兵/向导的设定非常感兴趣，所以当我突然想写反恐战士（。）题材的时候就觉得哨向是最适合我瞎掰的设定！所谓米厨就要厨开挂！帅英就要帅爆炸！（咦有点押韵
> 
> ☆来！大声告诉我~~他们帅不帅！！！
> 
> ☆存在着大量瞎掰的AU世界，但是也有世界局势参考【至于是参考哪里，嘘~~~我意思是快去看黑鹰坠落233
> 
> ☆代表nini表示公众场合秀恩爱，噫，拒吃狗粮，以及波比你明明是一匹狼为什么越来越像一只会撒娇会撩兔的狗狗
> 
> ☆我承认我是故意设定阿米的军衔是上尉的！Captain嘛~
> 
> ☆爆肝了一把，并且持续爆肝，这个状态让我回想起了某CIA和某FBI【。噫吁兮~我为什么老是喜欢写这种奇奇怪怪的设定_(:з」∠)_求小伙伴们安慰嘤嘤嘤


	3. 第二章

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 爆肝的CH2，哨兵向导AU，反恐强强，文内一切组织与地名都是虚构，如有雷同纯属瞎掰

困兽之城

The Caged City

 

【第二章】

 

 

20XX年 7月1日 3:26 PM.

亚美利加基地作战指挥室（J.O.C. Joint Operational Command Room）

 

 

“根据可靠的情报，你将要和我们单独会谈、或者说是将要向我们下达的命令会让人感到非常不愉快，”大大咧咧地拉开了椅子一屁股坐了下去，阿尔弗雷德交叠着双手十指按压在桌面上这么说到，而他面前的男人只是无奈地对他向来习惯于开门见山的作风摇了摇头，“真希望你不会浪费我们下午的训练时间。”

 

实际上在稍早之前金发的哨兵先生还曾明确地表达了自己对于体能训练的嫌弃并计划好了要与亚瑟进行一场橄榄球赛约会，不过路德维希·贝什米特上校自然不可能知道，但是由于常年统帅着一群能力优异却又各有性格的哨兵，他对于阿尔弗雷德有些粗暴的直线思维早已习以为常，因此他只是平淡地说出了从前者进来会议室以来的一句话：

 

“看来你们的情报收集能力都快赶上一名侦察兵了。”

 

“抱歉，长官，”先是微微低头为阿尔弗雷德在长官面前毫无保留的直球态度开口道歉，亚瑟在路德维希的示意下也坐到了哨兵先生的身旁，“我们早上在士兵食堂遇到了王耀。”

 

“啊这就不足以感到奇怪了。”

 

“所以你将要告诉我的坏消息就是这个吗？”全然没有掩饰意图地皱起了眉，阿尔弗雷德脸上的表情就像是刚刚被宣告一周之内都不得吃任何汉堡包一样，“我们接下来要和伊万一起执行任务？”

 

然而路德维希只是再次摇了摇头。

 

亚美利加为三角洲特种部队所设的特别作战指挥室坐落在基地中心区域的西北角，出于谨慎与安全的考虑，这座内藏了诸多核心部门的大楼被设计成普普通通的——当然了，它仍然是被刷成淡黄色——呈长扁形状的两层建筑物，然而在那数层混凝土防爆层与钢化玻璃的重重保护下，路德维希所在的战略会议室里却充斥着无数其他基地都难以企及的设备，其中最显眼的莫过于他背后整整一面墙上被三个巨大的屏幕所占据了。

 

所有的三角洲部队成员都知道那是战时监控屏幕，它们会在任务执行当中忠实地接收来自“基奥瓦”空中侦察机所拍摄的实时画面以供路德维希了解战况，而现在这三块屏幕之中只有左侧较小的一块在监控着大楼周遭的画面，巨型屏幕墙的前方桌面上则放满了各种通讯器械与作战地图。

 

不知从何处传来的微弱无线电对话声断断续续地萦绕在他们的耳旁，即使是阿尔弗雷德都只能勉强分辨出这些对话的其中一两个词语，所有的这一切仿佛都凝聚成一道墨绿色的光幕把指挥室笼罩其中，亚瑟能够感觉得到空气里弥漫着一股略带紧张与忧虑的气息，但是那很快便被某种坚定的意念地打压下去，而在这些涌动的暗流之下，路德维希正是它们的中心。

 

“上周你们参与空客A300人质解救行动里的恐怖分子们的身份都已经查清楚了，他们是来自查奥斯（Chaos）地区的激战派，通常他们称呼自己为圣选者，意思是被上帝选择牺牲的人，”一丝不苟地梳着大背头的特种部队指挥官把桌面上两份牛皮文件夹轻轻地推到了阿尔弗雷德与亚瑟的面前，但他似乎故意无视了他们对于坏消息的好奇心而径直开始了谈话，“他们大多接受过游击战战术以及各种射击训练，而且他们笃定相信自己在将要为上帝牺牲的同时需要更多的人来陪葬。”

 

果不其然看到眼前的两名三角洲部队成员皱起了眉头，路德维希只是顿了顿：

 

“不过在上周的短暂交火后他们其中一支分支的领袖人物以及被击毙在驾驶舱里了。”

 

“我想这应该是一个好消息？”

 

阿尔弗雷德抬起了翻看文件的视线开口这么说到，亚瑟连忙低声提醒着他不要打断长官的话，事实上金发的哨兵先生对手里的文件根本没有看进去任何一个单词，遵循着报告形式所写成的文字对他来说只不过是枯燥的字母，大部分情况下他都依赖于亚瑟的细致分析以及长官们的展前简报，而这一次也不例外。

 

“这仅仅是接下来所有事情的开始，阿尔弗雷德，查奥斯的激战派们并不是只有那么几个人，”路德维希不紧不慢地继续说到，“现在在查奥斯地区还有另外两位亲信以及一些圣选者留守在当地，他们手中还关押了几名人质。”

 

“所以我们接下来的任务就是解救人质，以及击毙残余的圣选者？”

 

出乎意料的是，路德维希并没有立即给出肯定的答案，而是不置可否地继续说了下去：

 

“查奥斯地区的形势比我们想象中的还要更复杂得多，不管怎么说上头不同意我们出动大规模部队，他们认为这么做对于战争一触即发的查奥斯局势而言存在太大的风险。”

 

说到此处的时候路德维希明显停顿了一下，亚瑟猜测那是因为他曾经在这个问题上与更上层的决策指挥官们进行过交涉，亚美利加基地虽然不算是与查奥斯地区最为接近的一个军事基地，但却是最具有打击实力的一股力量，亚瑟猜测亚美利加基地的部队想要彻底摧毁查奥斯地区武装力量并不是一件困难的事情。

 

事实上随着查奥斯地区的局势逐渐成为国际关注焦点的这一年里，他们曾经不止一次地为进攻查尔斯而进行演练，但是与频繁执行特殊任务的三角洲特种部队不同的是，在一般编制的队伍里许许多多年轻人在最初激动亢奋的时间过去以后，他们很快便发现这里的生活只不过是一场“小打小闹”，人们总是说查奥斯地区的战争一触即发，但是真正意义上的全面交火却从来没有发生过，大部分时间里他们都只是在查奥斯外围进行侦查与维持联合国管辖范围的秩序。

 

他们就像是一支为了全明星赛表演而训练的棒球队，在日复一日的危险训练摸爬滚打之中摸爬滚打过后，他们甚至从来没有参加过正式的比赛。

 

眼下这种尴尬而敏感的局势对于阿尔弗雷德和亚瑟来说并不陌生，尽管三角洲部队参与的任务都不在查奥斯的核心区域，但他们本来就是因为即将爆发的“查奥斯战争”而被派驻到亚美利加基地的，在饱受内战纷争与当地武装组织破坏多年后，查奥斯已经沦为了吞噬生命的贫民区，然而联合国的部队却因为种种原因——主要是政治考量，毫无疑问的——而不能直接宣战，他们只能呆在距离查奥斯较近的数个基地里等待触发战争的那一刻。

 

 

贫苦、暴力、献血、死亡，查尔斯地区正在酝酿着战争。

 

 

“但是你要指派给我们的任务是击毙那两个剩余下来的坏蛋，而且还要解救倒霉的人质，”作为一名执行任务的哨兵，阿尔弗雷德显然对这些情况毫不在乎，完成任务才是他的主要职责，同时也是他将要做的事情，“你一定不会告诉我们，亚美利加要赤手空拳地跑到别人的领地里进行谈判，天知道那些圣选者的脑袋里究竟在想什么狗屎。”

 

即使是面对表情严肃的长官也依然能够如此率性地应答，亚瑟差点要为阿尔弗雷德的这番话而笑出声来，幸好他在嘴角要上扬起来以前及时地控制住了表情，向导先生有些尴尬地偷偷咽了咽喉，但是不可否认的是，阿尔弗雷德总能够把握住要点，或许这源于哨兵们天生对周遭物质世界的敏锐感知与直觉。

 

“注意我的说法只是不能大规模出动部队，”随意地朝后靠坐在椅背上，路德维希伸出食指轻轻地敲了敲桌面，“30名三角洲部队成员和80名普通士兵并不能算是大规模部队。”

 

有那么一瞬间，作战指挥室里安静地只能听见他们彼此的呼吸声。

 

阿尔弗雷德眨了眨眼：

“你没有在开玩笑。”

 

这是一个陈述句。

 

“是的，我没有在开玩笑，”点了点头重复地做出了回答，路德维希突然双臂撑住桌面站了起来，巨大的监控屏幕墙所散发出来的墨绿色荧光在他的肩膀上落下了一层光晕，“而且你和亚瑟都将是这次行动的先锋成员。”

 

他转身把原本放在左手侧的一份折叠起来的地图刷的铺展开来，阿尔弗雷德与亚瑟面前的桌面顿时就被这张实景地图所完全占据，亚瑟看得出来这实际上是一张高空侦察机在查奥斯地区上空拍摄的照片经过精度处理而成的地图，路德维希压平了靠近自己的地图两角再一次开口说到：

 

“有可靠的情报表示3天后他们会转移到这片区域的中心建筑附近，届时将会是我们出动的时机，小型运输直升飞机会负责护送你们到达目标地点，包括你们在内的30名三角洲部队成员将要作为先锋队负责制服圣选者的两名亲信以及找到被关押的人质，”他伸出食指在地图上快速地划出了一个圈，“等你们得手以后，紧随在后的部队会迅速在那座建筑物的四角建立防线不让任何人出入，直到接应你们的两支悍马车队前来护送所有人回来亚美利加基地。”

 

事实上作战计划永远不可能如此简单，但对于由哨兵与向导为编制的三角洲部队来说这样就已经足够了，阿尔弗雷德明白路德维希之所以单独为他和亚瑟——好吧，据他所知还有伊万和王耀——进行说明只不过是为了接下来的训练变化，对于普通编制的士兵而言，出击查奥斯地区是他们每日训练内容的假定背景，但对于哨兵和向导而言，接下来的几天所有的训练计划都将发生变化，而路德维希并不希望哨兵与向导感觉到被隐瞒任务。

 

“也就是说任务的时间是3天后，”阿尔弗雷德看着地图若有所思地点了点头，“7月......”

 

“7月4日。”

 

但是还有什么不太对劲，亚瑟沉住了呼吸开始探寻着指挥室里的某种情绪，路德维希仿佛某股情绪波动的源头，而他似乎并不打算做出掩饰：

 

“等一下，我很抱歉，长官，但我们是不是遗漏了什么或者是这个计划有一部分忘了告诉我们？我们的空中火力支援呢？”迎上了阿尔弗雷德疑惑的眼神，亚瑟进一步为自己的疑虑解释到，“这是一项速度为首的突击任务，查奥斯地区余下的圣选者武装力量向来对我们的反抗力量都非常猛烈，要想在那里建立地面防线难道不需要空中支援吗？”

 

——你不会喜欢这次任务的。

 

他想起来稍早之前王耀曾经这么说过，而现在该死的这是真的。

 

“......我刚刚已经说过了，上头不同意我们出动大规模部队。”

 

“我想你现在一定是在开玩笑，”阿尔弗雷德不自觉地压低了嗓音，他甚至没有注意到自己的语气里已经添上了一丝震惊和怒意，“你认为一支不足150人的队伍能光是凭借地面防线来对抗查奥斯的民兵们？”

 

“不，我没有在开玩笑，而且我们也没有别的选择，”路德维希低头扫视着眼前的巨幅地图一字一顿地这么说着，“但是出动空中支援可能会让所有人丧命，你们必须尽快带着人质撤出查奥斯，而一辆盘旋在头上的直升飞机只会像一块靶子一样让整座城市的民兵都蜂拥过来。”

 

“所以这才是你要告诉我们的坏消息，”仿佛座椅上有什么东西刺激了一下，阿尔弗雷德呼地猛然站了起来，金发哨兵先生现在开始焦躁地在指挥室里来来回回地走动着，“好吧，这真是个棒极了的作战计划，而且你还告诉我们这该死的没有任何选择！”

 

愤怒的情绪在以压倒性的姿态袭击过来，然而下一刻亚瑟却感觉到路德维希向他投来了求助般的眼神，后者显然在要求他安抚阿尔弗雷德的怒气或是为这场被突然打断的对话进行调解——作为一名向导他也许应该这么做——然而亚瑟只是很快地移开了视线装作没有注意到路德维希的意图。

 

阿尔弗雷德如此愤怒与焦虑并不哨兵的过度反应，亚瑟这么想着，那是一名将要率领兄弟们走上战场的队长在得知所有人的性命被剥夺最后一层防线而感到无奈的愤怒。

 

“查奥斯地区的上空危险程度已经被确认为最危险的区域之一，圣选者的手上有大量的火箭筒（RPG, Rocket-propelled grenade），派遣直升飞机进行运输已经承担了足够的风险，假如它们要协助建立防线的话只会造成更多伤亡，”眼见亚瑟并没有任何试图帮助自己的打算，路德维希轻轻地呼了一口气，他明白在向导关乎作战安全方面的一切考虑里，哨兵的生命安全要远远高于任何命令或是指示，因此他现在只能试图平静地为他们两人进一步解释到，“阿尔弗雷德，我不能让你们一边忙着击毙敌人和解救人质，一边还要忙着拯救伤员。”

 

也许路德维希的话语确实起了一些左右，又或者说是哨兵本身的自我情绪调整慢慢平复了阿尔弗雷德的焦虑与肾上腺素，金发哨兵来回踱步的速度渐渐慢了下来，当他再一次经过亚瑟身侧的时候，后者偷偷地伸出手来轻拍了一下他的后背。

 

那是他们彼此长年相处下来以后的安抚动作，他们都不希望双方之间的所有互动都仅仅建立在哨兵与向导的关系之上，他们不仅仅是SSSS+级别的哨兵与向导——阿尔弗雷德曾经很认真地这么说过——而是阿尔弗雷德·琼斯与亚瑟·柯克兰。

 

现在阿尔弗雷德已经足够冷静下来了，他看了一眼仍旧双手撑在桌面上的路德维希，聪明的三角洲指挥官无意识地点了点头继续说到：

 

“我保证会有高空监察机好让查奥斯地面所发生的一切都能够清晰地反映到所有人面前，”OH-58A型高空监察直升飞机——出于某种对印第安部落的崇拜原因，它也被称之为基奥瓦侦查机——是他们目前最好的地面监察与指挥直升飞机，至少在引导地面作战部队这方面有了一丝可靠的保障，路德维希不得不承认倘若连“基奥瓦”都无法出动的话他将会严厉地拒绝这次任务，“这是我唯一能够为你们做的事情。”

 

这是真的，亚瑟这么想着，而阿尔弗雷德一定也已经明白到了一切，因此他决定现在是把注意力重新转移到任务本身上的时候了：

 

“我们有具体的任务时间吗？7月4日有24个小时那么漫长，”亚瑟不紧不慢地开口询问诸如此类的细节安排，当看到阿尔弗雷德终于停下步伐站在原地倾听对话的时候，他偷偷地舒了一口气，“其他人都已经准备好了吗？”

 

“7月4日一早我们就要开始进行集结，下午将会是我们出动的时候，真正的突击时间我们到时候会等待线人确认圣选者的亲信和人质的具体位置，其他士兵的日常训练都按照往常安排进行，他们来到亚美利加就是为了那一天而训练的，这不会对他们有任何不同或是改变，”路德维希站直了起来，这意味着刚刚那场短促的意见冲突已经过去了，“而你们这几天的训练都会全部改为CQB突击训练，伊万和王耀会带领另外一支分队和你们一起从东西两侧攻入目标建筑之内。”

 

“噢，该死的伊万。”

 

有什么能够阻止阿尔弗雷德与伊万之间毫无意义但却又永无休止的互相厌恶？当哨兵先生的话音刚刚落下，路德维希便紧皱着眉头再一次看向亚瑟。

 

事实上这根本无需担心，他会完成任务的——亚瑟很清楚这一点，就像他很清楚阿尔弗雷德并不会把私人恩怨放置于生死攸关的任务里一样，因此这一次他朝着路德维希缓慢地点了点头。

 

那是沉默却又肯定的保证。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ☆一如以往安利你们《黑鹰坠落》很好看！
> 
> ☆为了区别与序章和CH1，封面图它换了~这是以三角洲为题材的游戏的封面ry
> 
> ☆这章算是过渡性的一章，对话较多简直苦手死我了QAQ但是希望能够表达出米英之间老夫老妻的熟悉和情绪共感2333
> 
> ☆局势有参考，参考了啥我就不说啦~意会意会哈
> 
> ☆明明有别的稿子在身，我为什么摸鱼了这篇还摸到爆肝手速...


	4. 第三章

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 我怎么这么勤奋，一定是OOC了

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ★哨兵米X向导英，反恐特种部队成员架空
> 
> ★每一次更新都换一张帅帅的封面图，这次是来自《反恐特警组：火速救援》大名鼎鼎的SWAT哟~
> 
> ★又安利了一把
> 
> ★第一次写哨向题材！十分忐忑！里面瞎掰很多！真的都是瞎掰！
> 
> ★不要问我最后篮球赛是谁胜利
> 
> ★文中一切事件与相关组织都是架空，但存在影像参考：电影《黑鹰坠落》《汤姆·克兰西：幽灵行动阿尔法》《深入敌后》《反恐特警组：火速救援》

**20XX年7月1日 5:18 PM.**

**亚美利加军营宿舍** **_（The dormitory barracks）_ **

   

   

红队的得分后卫在两名防守球员之间的缝隙里灵巧地溜了过去，这名个子不高的年轻人两侧和后脑勺的头发都被利落地剃光了，他在过去的几分钟上场时间里一直都表现得不错，这同时也给他带来了更多的防守人员，但是现在他的脚步仍旧敏捷得如同一条游鱼或是猎豹，只见这名得分后卫猛窜几步后一个急停投射，手中的篮球便划出一道完美的弧线落入篮网之中。

   

完美的两分球，阿尔弗雷德心想，现在红队朝着胜利又迈进了一步。

   

亚美利加基地里从来不缺乏篮球与足球赛事，这得益于基地设计者们精心规划出来的好几个士兵运动休闲区域，除去三餐时间的士兵食堂外这几个区域很可能是基地里最为热闹的地方——而且毫无疑问的，热闹的时间也持续得很长——大部分时间里阿尔弗雷德都会是参与比赛的那个人，篮球、足球、橄榄球或是棒球的赛场上几乎都有着他的身影，而他自己也从不掩饰对比赛胜利的渴望与自信。

   

但是今天不行，当金发哨兵来到这片距离宿舍最近的运动场地的时候这里已经被击的满满当当的了，对于普通士兵来说一天的训练已经基本结束了，但是距离他们晚餐休息时间还有很久，他们可以在这里挥洒汗水以此发泄多余的精力或是让紧绷的神经得到舒缓，因此这个时间段里运动场区都已经开始上演新一轮的胜负之争了。

   

在这些人当中有许多阿尔弗雷德认识的人，他们纷纷向他高呼着示意加入比赛或是微笑地打了招呼，不过哨兵先生最终选择了坐在场区边缘的一个篮球赛场旁担任一名普通的观众，他的挎包里有两套派不上用场的橄榄球赛服，而现在这场战斗已经进行到第四节的最后几分钟了。

    

一阵冰冷的凉意兀然被拍上脸颊，属于金属的短暂接触后还有丝丝的水痕贴在他的耳旁，阿尔弗雷德眨了眨眼装出一副吃惊的表情：

   

“Hey, 你真的吓了我一跳，”扭头接过一罐还在滴着水珠的可乐，阿尔弗雷德拍了拍自己身边的长椅空位示意着亚瑟也坐下来，“我还以为你要递给我一罐难喝得要命的维他命饮料然后再絮絮叨叨地跟我说明可乐有害健康。”

   

亚瑟不出所料地朝他翻了个白眼：

   

“维他命饮料一点都不难喝。”

   

“好吧，它们不难喝，只是一点味道也没有。”

   

“我可不打算在这个问题上和你耗费半个小时来讨论维他命饮料，这罐可乐只是个例外，”他其实对刚才指挥室里发生的一切都不太在意，不是吗？——亚瑟瞥眼看了看伸手掰开可乐易拉罐的哨兵先生，“有时候高热量的碳酸饮料确实能够快速补充流失的体力。”

   

易拉罐的铁环在一声轻微的“咔哒”声之中被拉开，阿尔弗雷德手上的动作只是微乎其微地停顿了一刹那，他的向导先生显然对自己的情绪状况有些担忧，但是亚瑟在开口询问以前总是会不自觉地试图用别的方式来传达自己的忧虑，比如说几句抱怨或是一罐可乐。

   

“呃你知道......关于刚刚和路德维希的对话，抱歉，”低头把还没有完全掰开的铁环剥掉，阿尔弗雷德仰头大口大口地干掉了半罐可乐，冰凉的液体里沸腾而起的碳酸气泡让他忍不住打了个嗝，而他则趁此空档思索着该怎么开口解释这一切，“也许与自己的长官产生意见冲突不是一个职业军人应该做的事情，命令就是命令，我们一直都是在执行命令。”

   

“但是有时候这没有什么好道歉的，阿尔弗雷德，实际上你是一名哨兵，其次则是一名三角洲部队的成员。”

    

篮球赛场上传来一阵骚动转移了他们的注意力，比赛已经进入最后的白热化阶段，亚瑟不知道红蓝两队之间究竟相差多少分，但是他甚至不需要使用精神力去感知也能够从所有人的神情里看到他们每分必争的执着与亢奋，被他们紧张而情绪高涨的呼喊所稍稍打断了话语，亚瑟再一次重拾了话题：

   

“你在担心将要参与这次行动的兄弟们，”似乎是意识到自己刚刚说出了什么不得了的话，绿眼睛的向导先生有些窘迫地别过了视线，“我们从来都没有试过在缺乏空中防线支援的情况下执行突击任务，更不要提其他普通编制的士兵们了。”

   

“而且他们也不是哨兵或向导，”无意识地晃了晃手中的可乐罐，内里还有一半的碳酸饮料发出沉甸甸的撞击声，“但他们同样和我们一起执行着该死的任务。”

   

纷杂的思绪里有着太多难以释怀的忧虑，亚瑟抬起视线看向面前的篮球赛场，一名身穿白色衬衫充当临时裁判的小伙子挥动着双臂示意最后几秒钟即将开始，红蓝两队的球员们在开哨以前便在赛场内积极地跑动走位，亚瑟分不清楚现在究竟谁才是领先者，然而他却希望到最后这里的所有人都将会是胜利者。

   

“但是路德维希相信你，不管是作为我们的长官或者是他自己本人，”偷偷地扬起了嘴角的意思弧度，亚瑟低声地这么说到，“他相信你能够保护其他人，不然他可不会大费周章地把你和我叫到作战指挥室里提前告知这次行动。”

   

路德维希·贝什米特是聪明的家伙，向导先生很确信对方这么做是，一方面为了观察阿尔弗雷德的反应来判断他是否适合担任这次任务的三角洲小队队长，而另一方面也是给予后者足够的时间进行准备，亚瑟悄悄地决定等所有的事情结束以后，他需要和路德维希再谈谈这件事情。

    

显然路德维希是在利用向导对于哨兵的抚慰作用，而他的算盘打得如此准确，现在阿尔弗雷德带着某种可以称之为“惊喜”的表情眨了眨眼，他全身上下所散发出来的焦虑气息正在缓缓地淡弱与消散：

   

“哇噢，亚瑟，”当他心情渐渐恢复到平常状态的时候，阿尔弗雷德总是喜欢发出各种夸张的感叹词或是无意义的音节，“你刚刚是在夸我吗？”

   

“闭嘴，我刚刚那并不算是什么夸奖，”啊啊，得寸进尺也是他的作风之一，亚瑟开始后悔过早地让金发哨兵先生缓了过来，“我只是在陈述路德维希的观点，这和我一点关系也没有。”

    

篮球赛场上传来最后一球尘埃落定的声音，阿尔弗雷德伸出手臂勾住了亚瑟的脖子：

   

“不，你就是在夸我，谢谢，”或许是在感谢亚瑟对自己的信任，又或许是在感谢他所做的一切，阿尔弗雷德一字一句地这么说到，“谢谢你，亚瑟。”

   

   

**20XX年 7月4日 9：35 AM.**

**亚美利加基地集结地** **_（Amirica Military Staging Area）_ **

   

   

亚瑟说不清楚这是第几支直升机机队从自己的头顶正上方飞越而过，4架加长型“黑鹰”直升机正一字型排开自东向西地飞了过去，亚美利加偌大的停机坪上各处可见来回奔波着的士兵们，往日只有少数几个小队在此进行训练的场所现在一副有序却又忙碌的景象。

   

尽管今天将要执行的任务在最终作战方案修改过后大约有140人，但是包括所有待命的地勤或是后勤人员却是突击队伍的数倍，从今天清晨天空还处于一片灰蒙的时候开始，停机坪上就已经开始了一整天的调拨工作，等到了早晨阳光最为明亮的此时此刻，整个亚美利加集结地如同陷入了一片不停轰鸣的机器运转声之中，那是让人为之紧张却又更为血脉贲张的声音，仿佛周遭的所有一切都在凝聚成一只咆哮不止的威猛巨兽，而这头所向披靡的巨兽正磨砺着双爪准备扑向自己的猎物。

   

在亚瑟的右手侧不远处一支十人小队正在安静地等待着出发的时刻，他们身上的装本因为防弹背心与各种携带武器而变得沉重与闷热，他们当中的大部分人脸上的神情似乎是在等待着这次任务在出发以前就被取消，对于亚美利加基地的人们来说这简直就是习以为常的事情，他们就像是其他人一样学会了冷静地对待即将面对的种种状况。

   

而他们当中还有一些人倒是显得非常雀跃，这些人多半都是新近才来到亚美利加的士兵们——亚瑟想不出来还有什么别的理由能够让他们在日复一日的“准备、取消、准备”当中还保持着如此激动的心情——他们都不约而同地打量着身旁的一架AH6型直升飞机，不过这架被称为“小鸟”的直升机确实值得所有人都多看几眼，毕竟这类双座舱攻击直升机是亚美利加基地里近乎全能型的机种，现在它与另外几架“小鸟”一样都在进行安装临时座椅的工作以便尽可能多地运载将要前往查奥斯地区的士兵们。

   

“真希望他们不会因为太过兴奋而从直升机上掉下来，”仿佛是从亚瑟的视线里感觉到对方正在思考什么，阿尔弗雷德一边调整着别在耳后的无线电通讯器一边这么说着，“也许他们应该多参加一些搭乘直升飞机的训练。”

   

事实上他们所接受的训练已经足够多了，从3天前指挥部确定了任务基本作战计划以后，亚美利加基地便开始着重训练突击密集建筑物的种种训练，CQB教官也愈来愈频繁地出现在他们眼前，尽管路德维希曾经说过一般编制的士兵日常训练已经高度吻合这次突击任务的需要，但是队伍当中很多报到已久的“老兵”们还是很容易从这些细微变化之中察觉到一项重大任务正在悄然展开。

  

集结地的东侧有很大一块地方已经被悍马车队所占据，十架宽体运输“悍马”正逆着早晨灿烂的阳光整齐地排列出一字型来，它们沉默而高大的车身组成了一支让人望而生畏的车队，他们在这次突击任务里的责任是提供地面护送，而车身上厚重的墨绿色钢板将为他们抵挡查奥斯地区最为猛烈的枪火子弹。

   

停机坪地面上一辆比寻常直升机还要大上一倍的机体开始缓缓发动螺旋桨，这让原本已经被各处直升机气旋搅乱的空气变得更为凌乱了，即使不动用哨兵出色的视力也能够看到两名指挥官——路德维希·贝什米特以及贝瓦尔德‧乌克森谢纳——坐在里面，他们将会在这架OH-58A型高空监察直升飞机持续监察着突击任务的全部过程并负责给予部队最直接的命令。

   

“真不知道是谁安排这两名冷面长官一起坐上去的，也许这本来就是他们自己安排的，”迎着狂乱气旋而稍稍眯起了眼，阿尔弗雷德歪着脖子朝亚瑟开起了玩笑，“现在我们可怜的新兵们要躲在被窝里大哭了。”

   

事实上集结队伍里的人们都没有太过在意这次任务究竟是谁负责指挥的，三角洲部队里士兵与长官们能够互叫姓名的原因恰恰是因为他们的长官也一样随时可以踏上战场交火与厮杀，现在大部分的分队都已经集结完毕原地候命，他们都在各自进行最后的准备——一遍遍地检查武器、不停地向上帝祈祷、在心中默默地审视着自己对于查奥斯区域地图的熟悉程度，以及互相祝福与激励。

   

在震耳欲聋的飞机引擎声之中没有等来亚瑟的任何回应，阿尔弗雷德倒也没有觉得尴尬或是自讨没趣，金发的哨兵队长拉扯着自己的防弹背心调整带，他的战术背心里装满了弹药与手雷等小型武器，裤子上的每一个口袋则塞满了刺刀、应急药物以及止血绷带，而后者原本是被他远远抛开但却在最后时刻被亚瑟亲生塞了回来的事物。

   

这些用来对付紧急创伤的医疗用品最好永远都派不上用场——当时亚瑟就是这么一边说着一边狠狠地瞪了他一眼——但是谁知道上帝想让我们遇到什么糟糕事情呢？

    

而他自己只是耸了耸肩。

   

   

**上帝总喜欢自己投掷筛子。**

   

   

随着每一分每一秒的时间流逝，东边天空原本白亮的朝阳已经渐渐爬上了半空并发散出灼热而刺目的光线与热度，现在阿尔弗雷德只能凭借亚瑟展开的屏障来避免自己站在停机坪上被活活烤干，而后者也已经开始感觉到难受了，加起来几乎有50磅重量的装备配备在比阿尔弗雷德整整小了一个圈的亚瑟身上也显得勇猛威风，阿尔弗雷德咧开大笑伸出把一缕被吹乱得跌进对方眼睛里的头发撩了开来。

   

平日里亚瑟永远希望让自己整洁绅士的一面展露出来，而且也很少在众人视线里安静地接受对方的亲昵动作，不过眼下他正忙着为阿尔弗雷德展开屏障以及倾听无线电频道里纷杂混乱的信息，因此他只是有些茫然地眨了眨眼任由阿尔弗雷德替他整理头发。

   

路德维希为这次突击查奥斯地区的行动设立了三条专用无线电频道，包括连接士兵们与他们所在的监察直升飞机的总指挥系统、连接地面悍马车队指挥官的地面系统以及坐镇在亚美利加总指挥室的通讯系统，与此同时直升飞机驾驶员之间也各自有他们的无线电频道保持联络，尽管他们之间光是简称代号都已非常复杂，但是亚瑟还是能够在无线电白噪音后辨明各单位的准备情况。

   

所有人都在等待着这次行动的代号“Leo”，这是当路德维希在决定行动后就已经命名的暗语，这个暗号将会出现两次，第一次是部队开拔的时刻，而第二次则是由阿尔弗雷德和伊万带领的两支突击队真正发动进攻的时机，随后全体成员都将按照计划建立防线以及护送部队撤出查奥斯。

   

阿尔弗雷德曾经对亚瑟说，这个暗号比起过去上级长官总喜欢用印第安部落的图腾名字要来得好多了，至少他不必费神费力地去和一串绕口而意义不明的字母进行战斗，毕竟他可不希望在面对敌方枪林弹雨的同时还要对着无线电通讯器思考着刚刚说的单词是不是那见鬼的印第安代号。

   

“直到昨天晚上我还认为这次任务可能会被取消，毕竟我们都不知道圣选者们是不是会如情报所推测的那样进入查奥斯的中心城区，”隆隆轰鸣的直升飞机引擎声几乎掩盖了所有人的对话，这让亚瑟不得不微微侧过脸在阿尔弗雷德的耳边这么说到，“不过他们现在已经确认了。”

   

耸了耸肩并没有开口询问亚瑟究竟从无线电通讯里听到了什么，阿尔弗雷德只是伸出胳膊搭在对方的肩膀上开起了玩笑：

   

“如果路德维希现在才来告诉我要取消出击查奥斯，那我们今天的任务就会变成在篮球赛场上大胜长官队，”长时间的等待以及待在繁乱奔波的环境里让他高度发达的感官已经有些蠢蠢欲动了，阿尔弗雷德努了努嘴这么说到，“或是拆掉他的办公室，这对我们来说并不是一件难事。”

   

“那是对你一个人来说，”有时候即使是多年同居生活也没有办法让亚瑟想明白，为什么自己的这位金发哨兵先生在执行过多次生死一瞬的危险任务过后，他的脑海里还是会经常冒出些如此幼稚的想法来，“阿尔弗雷德，我可不会跟着你胡来。”

   

不过下一刻他们的假设就已经被完全否定了，路德维希沉稳而镇定的声音从所有人的无线电通讯器里传了出来：

   

“各单位注意，Leo, 再重复一次，行动代号Leo。”

   

“该死的Leo！”

   

有人在他们的附近这么高喊着，亚瑟下意识地想要寻找是谁在大喊，然而他很快就发现整个停机坪上等候已久的士兵们都在高呼行动暗号，一只有力的胳膊揽过他的脖子朝身后距离最近的一辆“小鸟”运输型直升机走了过去：

   

“来吧，亲爱的亚瑟，”阿尔弗雷德眨了眨右眼做出一副滑稽的鬼脸，“我们的航班就要起飞了，拿好你的机票了吗？”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 某犬的废话时间：
> 
> 告诉我！我是不是特别勤奋！和之前手速渣渣的我相比，我感觉我已经历经九重天雷渡劫成功！从今天开始OOC了！
> 
> 我本来想把行动代号写成Griffin的，狮鹫，完全符合美军莫名其妙喜欢用神话名字来当暗号的风格，啊多么高大上的名字啊~~~ 一看就是阿米念不出来的类型【揍
> 
> 所以只好改成Leo了，啧


	5. 第四章

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ★哨兵米X向导英，反恐特种部队成员架空
> 
> ★想玩育碧的《彩虹六号》（咦反恐部队的游戏名字为什么这么基（。
> 
> ★一切组织与个人都与现实无关，如有雷同纯属瞎掰
> 
> ★520让米英出来秀秀恩爱，是每一位米英党义不容辞的责任！【认真
> 
> ★我终于把《黑鹰坠落》里那么多人的脸认出来了！
> 
> ★摸鱼摸成鲸鱼是一种怎样的体验？
> 
> ★这文其实我也搬AO3了，表白AO3的界面真的好好看

**【第四章】**

   

   

**20XX年 7月4日 1:53 PM.**

**查奥斯地区，距离目标建筑物尚有55公里** **_（Chaos Area, 55 km to the target）_ **

    

   

“基奥瓦”高空监察直升机的机舱被震耳欲聋的螺旋桨声与数个无线电频道的白噪音所淹没，路德维希戴着垫有隔音棉垫的耳机坐在座椅上把脚下飞越而过的郊区风景收入眼中，这架直升机以及随行的3架侦查机的摄像机正忠实地所拍摄的一切画面都即时传送到被他们抛诸身后的亚美利加作战指挥室里，他甚至可以闭上眼睛想象着那间偌大的房间里高级指挥官们都将目睹怎样的画面。

  

先头部队现在距离查奥斯中心城区以及不足55公里了，每一分钟他们都更为接近目标，而每一分钟他们也都更为接近战争与鲜血，他和所有参与这次计划的士兵们都一样对和平解决“查奥斯麻烦”不抱有奢望，他们总归会通过枪火与死亡来进行谈判的，这是路德维希加入部队这么多年所学到的最牢固而唯一的事实。

    

也许他将会比这几年来任何一位参与过有关查奥斯地区事务的指挥官都更清楚眼下的局势，记者媒体们喜欢用“一触即发”来形容现在的局面，而路德维希则认为实际上可能早已经触发了战争，只是亚美利加一直在试图掩盖火苗而查奥斯的内战之火还没能点燃这层窗户纸，而现在路德维希与他的140人部队正准备自行撕开最后的防护。

    

午后时分的阳光打在查奥斯郊区的荒芜土地上，在内战战火中被燃烧殆尽的土地上连灌木丛都早已枯死，褐色的干燥泥地上处处是龟裂的大团泥块与岩石，阿尔弗雷德斜靠着坐在大敞开来的机舱边缘俯视着脚下的广袤土地，他们所在的直升机组低飞过去的时候螺旋桨所带起的阵风只激起一片浑浊的沙尘，金发哨兵绝佳的视力甚至可以看到尘土飞扬中一团团干枯发硬的植物根须被翻卷着四散开来。

   

“......当我把这架‘小鸟’从俯冲姿态拉平回来的时候，我就听见贝瓦尔德在无线电里对我说，‘当心一些，皮尔斯’......”

   

挤满了三角洲部队成员的机舱里响起了一阵低沉而不怀好意的笑声，驾驶员皮尔斯中士正一边单手操纵着方向舵一边和大家谈起了过去他因为操作失误而差点导致直升飞机坠毁的经历，他的另一只手则继续配合着绘声绘色的讲述而做出各种手势。

   

“美国人，”低声地这么说着，亚瑟迎向阿尔弗雷德投来的疑惑视线，“你们总是这样，假如说话的时候不能使用手势，我想你们会感到无比焦躁。”

   

下一刻他不出所料地看到阿尔弗雷德扬了扬手，以此手势来表示自己的怀疑，亚瑟就着双脚抵在他侧面的姿势假装要把他踹下直升机，这引来身旁几名熟悉的队员又一阵快乐的低笑声，而驾驶着“小鸟”的皮尔斯还在继续说着：

   

“那个时候我就知道我死定了，‘噢皮尔斯你现在死定了’，”他用掌心用力地拍了拍自己的额头，“那可是冰山大法官贝瓦尔德·乌克森谢纳，一旦让他开口提醒某一个人，那他一定死定了。”

   

“然后你就被罚连续7天参加三倍的体能训练，而且晚上还要增加参加一次直升机驾驶训练，”打左手搭在曲起的左脚上，阿尔弗雷德把视线从机舱外转了回来，他朝着皮尔斯吹了声口哨，“到了第7天这可怜的家伙把早餐都吐在自己的裤脚上，贝瓦尔德才最终停止了惩罚。”

   

“嘿拜托！”

   

皮尔斯大声的抗议并没有平息大家一同爆发的笑声，有几个小伙子用手肘捅了捅前者的座椅背面，亚瑟想着如果不是因为直升机里各种设备的电线都混乱不堪地绞在一起遮住了驾驶座位和机舱之间的空隙，他们很可能就会一拥而上当场打起来。

    

随着这支快速前进的机队愈来愈接近目标地点，查奥斯城也就距离他们愈来愈近了，直接指挥直升飞机机队的小队长发出命令，原本分散成“人”字形的机队开始收缩聚拢，远远看去就像是有人终于伸出手来拉紧了这只口袋的袋口。

   

“ _Wow_ ，快看我们旁边那架直升飞机，”似乎是突然注意到从后方靠拢过来后与自己并排而行的某一架直升飞机，阿尔弗雷德摸索着身上的某个按钮并大声地叫喊起来，“我们可怜的‘小鸟’实在太小了，它根本装不下那只又蠢又重的北极熊。”

   

“我听见了，我知道你一定是故意按下无线电通讯的，”在逐渐靠拢而来的另外一架直升机上，敞开式的机舱边缘同样坐着一名高大的银发士兵，与阿尔弗雷德仿佛街头大男孩的斜坐不同，伊万·布拉金斯基把两只脚都伸出了机舱外晃在空中，这架灵活却有些小巧的直升飞机机舱显然没办法完全容纳他1.82m的身躯，而他那位小巧得多的向导王耀则坐在更里侧的地方，“看来接下来的任务不太适合你这种小朋友，阿尔菲 _（Alfree）_ ，需要找一位保姆来给你唱安眠曲吗？”

   

对方隔着无线电传来的声音似乎带着笑意，然而熟悉这名与阿尔弗雷德齐名亚美利加的人都知道，他微笑起来的时候眼底连一丝笑意都没有——他总是摆出一副人畜无害的模样，但实际上这混蛋是个极端危险分子——曾经阿尔弗雷德当着所有人的面如此评论到，而基地里的人们都很清楚他们随时都能够为了一丝小事而争吵甚至打斗起来，因此现在即使他们透过大部分人都能够听到的无线电来争论似乎也不是什么稀奇古怪的事情。

   

“别用这种恶心的名字叫我，你这头北极熊！”阿尔弗雷德毫不客气地按下通讯器大声喊了回去，“那甚至不是一个名字！”

   

“它当然不是一个普通的名字，它是为了描述幼稚而愚蠢的阿尔弗雷德才诞生的名字。”

   

“你这混蛋现在就想打架吗？我可以一拳就把你打下直升机一头栽进下面那块岩石里。”

   

“哇你一定要保证自己能够做得到，不然的话就该换我把你的脑浆抹在那块石头上面，阿尔菲。”

    

啊啊......又开始了吗？亚瑟单手按紧了耳机无奈地摇了摇头，他甚至能够想象得到所有透过无线电系统听到这番对话的士兵们都会咧开大笑，大部分人喜欢看阿尔弗雷德与伊万的交锋，SSSS+级别的哨兵之间很少能够产生冲突，但是——有时候你不得不承认——这两个男人频繁的“肢体对抗”确实是一次免费而刺激的战术对打训练，就连近身搏斗训练的教官们也经常自告奋勇地充当他们的裁判。

   

不过眼下亚瑟倒不用担心他们真的会打起来，毕竟现在直升机队距离地面至少有十层楼那么高了，除非他们两人都是真正的疯子，更何况等待着他们的并不是什么轻松简单的演习：

   

“好了大家都安静下来吧，前方有动静，”把无线电频道链接到三角洲部队专用的通讯系统里，亚瑟突然开口这么说到，尽管他没有说明白前方究竟指的是谁，然而所有人都立即、或者说只能联想到同一件事情上，亚瑟快速而简短明确地把刚才另一个无线电系统里的各种对话都汇聚成一个结论，“目标地点已经确认了，是查奥斯中心城区的大集市附近。”

   

紧接着路德维希的声音也切了进来：

   

“各单位注意，Leo，我再重复一次，Leo，”当熟悉的代号被说出来的时刻，亚瑟能够感应到拥挤的机舱里突然急促的呼吸声以及大家迅速上升的亢奋情绪，无线电的白噪音里路德维希下达了行动的命令，“突击队现在开始倒计时。”

   

他听见阿尔弗雷德在身旁低声地重复了一遍Leo，直升机舱里的每一个人在完全静止了半秒钟后便如同是被打开了开关迅速行动起来，他们全都低头开始对自己的武器进行最后一次检查或是忙着做祷告，原本因为阿尔弗雷德与伊万的争吵而稍稍舒缓的紧张情绪一下子就被翻倍反击，与此同时无线电通讯里回响起了其余小队确认情报的声音。

   

“SEAL _（海豹突击队）_ 通知所有单位，Leo，Leo.”

    

“87步兵团注意，Leo.”

   

“14步兵营，Leo，收到Leo.”

    

......

   

    

20XX年 7月4日 2:04 PM.

**查奥斯地区，距离目标建筑物尚有8公里** **_（Chaos Area, 8 km to the target）_ **

****

****

查奥斯城的主要建筑群开始出现在他们的目视范围里，或者准确地说，这是查奥斯地区在内战战火中仅存下来的建筑群遗址进入了他们的视线当中，千仓百孔的城市各处可见漆黑的烧焦痕迹，那是曾经遭受过战火焚烧的过往证明，仅存的几条人工铺设道路笔直地通向建筑群中心，然而这些道路全都像是被什么物品狠狠地捶打过一般坑坑洼洼，干燥的阵风里扬起的阵阵沙尘迫使人们远离大道。

   

这片规模尚算可观的建筑群中央是几座白色的多层回行大楼，它们虽然还没沦为战火的牺牲品，但是墙身上随处可见的弹孔与焦黑灰烬都在让人联想到它们所经历过的战斗是多么触目惊心，街道上仅存的几根电线杆——被人肆意抢夺过后所残存的线头表明了它们曾经的身份——歪斜出一个不祥的危险角度，这让阿尔弗雷德认为当直升机队靠近过去所挂起的旋风很可能会把它们全都扯倒。

   

“老天，这里比贫民区还要可怕。”

   

阿尔弗雷德低声地说出了结论，感觉到亚瑟在一旁悄然对自己的感官系统展开了探寻与初步屏障，金发的哨兵先生也自然而然地用精神图景包裹住了对方冰冷而柔软的精神流，多年的共处经历让他们彼此之间的力量接触显得非常流畅，拿阿尔弗雷德喜欢使用的比喻来说，那就像是香甜滑润的牛奶打着漩涡缓缓淌进温热浓郁的咖啡之中一样。

    

每一次都像是他们曾经做过上百次、上千次，甚至是过去现在与未来的上万次一样自然。

   

“目标建筑就在那里，”与刚才镇定而指令般冷静的语气不同，这回亚瑟侧了侧上半身靠着阿尔弗雷德的肩膀支撑着自己的平衡点，然后伸出手来指向眼前的某一个方向，此时晴空万里的天空让目视条件变得非常理想，他用精神力引导着对方绝佳的视线看向那几座白色建筑物的东南角，“线人已经确认了圣选者目前余下的几名头领以及人质都在二楼的某一个房间里，除去3名人质以外，敌人有大约14人，而且他们每一个人身上都带着枪。”

   

“他们肯定还有其他武器，比如说手榴弹之类的，”回想起不久以前在解决劫机事件时的遭遇，阿尔弗雷德向对方投去一个彼此心照不宣的眼神，“也许战斗会持续一段时间，不过干掉他们不会是什么难事，接下来我们的任务就会变成护送人质回去基地了。”

    

——最好是速战速决。

   

原本想要开口这么回答，然而下一刻驾驶员皮尔斯却突然举起了手掌，突击队所在的直升机队负责测算先头部队距离目标地点的倒计时，但为了不堵塞其他队伍所使用的无线电频道，所有直升飞机上的驾驶员都会用手势来进行无声的提示，现在他的右手曲指做出了2的手势，这表示他们2分钟后就要滑降到地面展开行动了。

   

“OK兄弟们都听好了，一会儿滑降的时候看好你们的耳机线不要被你们自己的枪给割断，”作为突击部队的领队之一，阿尔弗雷德在越来越震耳欲聋的螺旋桨和引擎声之中被迫大声吼叫起来，不过或许紧迫的倒计时也是原因之一，“跳下去的时候也不要把自己的舌头咬掉，不然回去以后就算你们哭着找妈妈我也要把你们揍一顿。”

    

驾驶座上的皮尔斯伸出了一根手指，1分钟。

   

一位名叫托马斯的下士 _（Corporal Thomas）_ 咧开了嘴向大家展示了一下他嘴里紧紧咬着的灰色牙套，机舱里顿时又响起了一阵笑声，阿尔弗雷德趁机转向了身旁的亚瑟：

   

“抓紧绳子，”从附近的直升飞机上传来一阵阵骚动，显然其他士兵们都已经做好了滑降的准备，阿尔弗雷德原本还想说些什么，但是时间显然有些来不及了，哨兵先生只好快速地拉过亚瑟握紧的拳头低头亲吻了一下，这个吻重重地落在了对方的食指上，“还有不要让我们的女王陛下跑出来。”

   

“我又不是需要人照顾的孩子。”

   

尽管嘴上这么抗议起来，但是笑容却渐渐地在亚瑟那双祖母绿的眼眸里浮现起来，精神图景里他们都能够感觉到对方的镇定与平静，彼此之间独特而唯一的链结让人感动安心而自信，阿尔弗雷德干脆利落地抓过队友们扔过来的绳子使劲拉扯了一下：

   

“别担心，就算你从直升机上摔了下来，我也会好好地接住你的。”

    

周遭响起了此起彼伏的“快走”的声音，突击队已经到达目标建筑正上方，阿尔弗雷德在旋风扬起的沙尘之中率先滑降了下去。

    

   

**20XX年 7月4日 2:06 PM.**

**出击查奥斯Leo行动开始** **_（_ ** **_“_ ** **_Leo_ ** **_”_ ** **_begin）_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 执行任务前夕队长与恋人大秀恩爱怎么办，在线等，急


	6. 第五章

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ★哨兵米X向导英，反恐特种部队成员架空?
> 
> ★先跪倒在地给各位请罪，??CH4的封面图应该是使命召唤！！这回CH5的封面图才是货真价实的《彩虹六号》！！时隔一周我还是忍住没有入坑【不然新刊要窗！
> 
> ★本章米英持续一本正经地秀恩爱，墨镜24小时特供么么哒
> 
> ★内涵哨向瞎掰私设【咳咳】要写这么抽象的能力真是好难【跪倒
> 
> ★《黑鹰坠落》被我看出了基情，我站艾中士X胡特，游骑兵X三角洲【咦
> 
> ★摸鱼摸成鲸鱼是一种怎样的体验？

**【第五章】**

 

一股散发着难闻的塑胶燃烧味道的黑烟挡在了直升飞机的路线前方，“基奥瓦”穿越过去的时候螺旋桨并没有让它们随之四散开来，相反的是这股黑烟因为乱流的作用而闯进机舱内四处乱窜，路德维希紧皱着眉头试图在黑烟之中看清楚脚下的地面，而坐在另一侧的贝瓦尔德则神情不变像是完全不受其影响，仿佛这些黑烟根本不存在。

这不是查奥斯城里唯一燃烧起来的黑烟，人们正在燃烧各种杂物用以告知“民兵（militias）”们有外敌入侵，当然了，现在它们代表的是由亚美利加基地为主力的这支部队，当他们乘坐的“基奥瓦”直升机终于飞离黑烟范围以后，路德维希抓住机舱边缘俯瞰着这座伫立在几乎沦为荒漠的土地上的城市，现在盘旋在查奥斯上方的好几架直升机就像是大声咆哮的巨兽一般吸引了所有人的注意力，这同时也把这次行动的作战方向暴露无遗。

路德维希和所有人一样不喜欢这种局面，但是这是保证行动迅速进行的唯一方法，现在他能够感受到查奥斯就像是一个庞大的马蜂窝一般倾巢出动了，高空摄像机能够清晰地捕捉到这座城市每一个方向的画面，成群成群的武装民兵们正在用石块与垃圾堆砌出简单而高效的路障，他们正快速地把战斗范围选定在直升机盘旋方位周遭1、2公里之内，一辆辆卡车从城市北面一大片区域疾驰而来，这其中有几辆卡车满载着武装人员一路飞赶，另外的几辆则负责沿途分发枪支弹药，而接过武器的人们则召集人马冲向突击队所在的地方。

“地面单位注意，民兵们正在快速接近目标建筑，”即时把敌人情况告知所有人是“基奥瓦”侦察直升机参与行动的主要职责，路德维希不仅仅是他们的现场指挥官，更重要的是他亦是这次突击行动唯一能够俯瞰全局的存在，“其余单位立即滑降地面，2分钟之内在建筑物四角建立防线！”

 

**现在是上帝掷出筛子的时刻了。**

 

同样能够感受到时间紧迫的还有带领着第一支突击队冲进目标建筑的阿尔弗雷德与亚瑟，他们身后还跟着十名能力毫不逊色于他们的队员——大部分是哨兵，而只有几名成员是像亚瑟一样选择与搭档并肩作战的向导——刚刚那场快速滑降并不是件容易的事情，与队员们接受的训练不一样的是这里沙尘滚滚、能见度勉强只有几米范围，再加上直升飞机刮起的旋风以及打着圈的绳子差点让他们迷失方向，首先降落到地面后阿尔弗雷德紧接着便拉紧了绳子好让亚瑟滑降的时候不会晃来晃去，他们不得不在护目镜后摸索出目标方向冲了过去，并且用最原始的吼叫方式让其余成员顺利地找到地点。

尽管有护目镜与耳机的保护，他们还是在短短的半分钟之内饱受尘土折磨，干燥粗糙的沙子源源不断地攻击着他们的鼻腔与嘴巴，所幸的是局面并没有因此而变得混乱，与三角洲部队所遇到过的所有意外情况相比这不过是一件小事，阿尔弗雷德拍着每一个队员的肩膀按照计划迅速调整好了队形。

“目标都在二楼的同一间房间里。”

亚瑟在与阿尔弗雷德目光相交的瞬间简单地这么说到，后者点了点头表示明白，然而当他们半弯下腰保持防守御敌姿态沿着楼梯冲向二楼的时候，路德维希的无线电通讯再一次传了过来：

“第一、第二突击队，民兵们距离你们还有两个街口，”虽然他的语气还是一如既往的镇定，但是路德维希在传递的信息却让人感到头皮发麻，留给分别由阿尔弗雷德与伊万带领的两支突击队的时间已经不多了，“其余部队抓紧时间建立防线！”

阿尔弗雷德侧了侧脖子低吼着回应到：

“这就来了 _（We’re coming）_ 。”

与此同时他还能够听到其他小队的回应，但是眼下他已经无暇顾及这些了，重重地深呼吸了一口气，阿尔弗雷德一边冲在前头一边开始操纵着自己的感官与精神图景，如同洪流般蕴含在虚空世界里的精神力一刹那间被凝固成三股力量，它们如同是一支支被磨砺得异常锋利的箭矢般牢牢地扣在紧绷的弓弦之上，仿佛下一刻它们就能够毫不停滞地射穿敌人的心脏。

紧接着一阵微带凉意的风攀附着箭身环旋前行，它在细致而精确地调整与引导着所有箭矢的方向与力量，精神图景里的一切事物都在随之而改变，不再被关注的一部分都轰然崩塌并悄然藏身在某一个角落里，而箭矢所瞄准的另一部分则被放大与构建，与往日的屏障所不同的是，他的向导先生在亲手替他搭上了弦。

只是眨眼的一瞬间，亚瑟拉紧了弓弦把三支利箭同时射了出去。

视觉、听觉与触觉在阿尔弗雷德的世界里骤然凝聚，他同时看到二楼走廊由煤灰堆砌而成的墙壁上每一处弹孔的边缘，就像他同样能够同时看到所有房间的大门与整个走廊的布局，在某一个房间里传来了清晰得不可思议的呼吸声，阿尔弗雷德毫无困难地判断着房间里有数十人在烦躁而紧张地呼喊与屏息，而他的手指则搭在冲锋枪的扳机上蠢蠢欲动。

房间里的人们似乎已经察觉到他们的到来，毕竟刚刚盘旋在上方的直升飞机与周遭查奥斯人的慌张躲避引起了一阵骚乱，阿尔弗雷德不清楚“基奥瓦”上看到的民兵们是否与这间房间内的圣选者亲信们保持联络，但却能够明显听见室内有好几个人在同时大声地喊叫着异国的语言，他先是在自己耳旁做出一个OK的手势向亚瑟示意精神图景里的调整已经准备就绪，接着便用左手在头顶上方小范围地旋转起来，这是他们迅速进行部署的命令。

阿尔弗雷德一个箭步率先站在了房间大门的左侧，亚瑟一如往日地固定站在距离他身后只有半步的右后方随时支援，一位名叫安东尼奥的少尉 _（Second Lieutenant Antonio）_ 负责守在大门的右侧，其余的突击队成员也分作两边做好攻入房间的准备。

拿下这间房间对这支小分队而言易如反掌，尽管屋内的敌人已经开始进行准备、而他们之间还夹杂着无辜的人质，但是当他们突然闯入并制造出混乱以后，人们往往会本能地丧失判断力而变得惊慌失措，眼下阿尔弗雷德正是这么做的，当大门发出一声巨响被人踹了开来以后他立即朝室内扔出一枚烟雾弹，紧接其后的是亚瑟往好几个方向投掷出用来干扰视线的闪光弹，安东尼奥和其余几位冲在前方的队员枪口稍稍朝上扫射了一番，室内登时陷入了一片充斥着惊叫与怒吼的混乱之中。

然而即使是数倍于此的混乱场面也不会对这支训练有素的突击队产生任何影响，亚瑟与队伍里的另外几名向导一起大声喊叫着“趴下！趴下！”，他们在纷乱不堪的惊恐气息之中试图快速安抚人质们的情绪，亚瑟迫切地希望他们能够与以往多次解救人质的行动一样顺从地趴在地上躲避交火的枪弹，尽管路德维希并没有说明他们必须百分之百地把人质安全撤出，但是任何一名无辜人士的受伤都会让亚瑟感到沮丧与难过。

每一名突击队队员的口中都在高声叫喊着“趴下！”“快点趴下！”，所有的声音汇聚在一起显得吵杂而让人畏惧，宽敞的房间里现在被刚刚投掷过去的烟雾弹和闪光弹变得一团糟，室内没有任何通风系统让所有人的视线都收到阻碍——只除了哨兵——阿尔弗雷德轻而易举地透过重重烟雾看清室内的布局，在他身前不到2米的距离里摆放着一张巨大的桌子，残破缺角的几把椅子被惊慌失措的人们踢翻在地，桌子的另一端大部分人都在本能与向导引领的作用下趴在桌沿瑟瑟发抖，而还有几个人则摸向他们各自的武器准备迎敌。

极近距离里就连瞄准的时间都不在需要，阿尔弗雷德抬手扣动扳机，一串子弹飞扑向前击中了他正前方的一个人，在烟雾之后那人的肩膀抽搐了几下便往后倒了下去——现在只能祈祷他不是因为惊慌而把自己往枪口上送去的人质——突击步枪的威力让后座力的震动沿着手臂传了开来，阿尔弗雷德屏住呼吸又朝着左侧开了几枪，然后大步走进室内踢开了蹲在自己面前挡住路线的一个中年男人。

迅速夺取控制权是这次突击行动最为至关重要的因素，第一突击队在闯入室内后的咆哮与喝令都在极大程度地遏制住了敌人的判断力，他们手中威力十足的突击步枪正发出突突突声响，它们稳定而富有节奏的击发声仿佛是在给突击队提供让人最安心的保障，阿尔弗雷德的右背与亚瑟的左肩至始至终都近乎九十度地紧紧倚靠在一起，这让他们能够随时掌握左右两边的一切突发状况，亚瑟能够感觉得到有几颗子弹擦着自己的头盔飞了过去，他立即侧身往攻击来源的3点钟方向扫射了过去，一名持枪的男人在枪声中轰然趴倒在桌子上，他的脖子显然被子弹轰碎了，鲜血顿时飞溅到他身后的墙壁之上。

与他形成御敌犄角的另一个人的背脊又是一阵连续的起伏与牵动，即使不用回头去看也知道那代表着阿尔弗雷德又成功击毙了一名敌人，在过去模拟的训练里他们总觉得一切都是那么的残酷与血腥，然而等到他们真正走入战场的时候，亚瑟才发现所有这些念头都已经消散殆尽，他开始不再思考眼前的敌人究竟是谁、不再考虑每一枪击发出去以后会不会误伤到别的什么人、同样的也不会再忧心自己的精神力是否已经把人质们的惊恐情绪给稳定下去。

他的世界里只有手里的枪和浓重的硝烟气息，以及与他并肩而战的阿尔弗雷德。

他的精神图景里在清晰地记录着每一秒钟所发生的事情，但是亚瑟每一次都必须在千钧一发之间拯救自己与队友的性命，假如枪响过后一定会有人死亡的话，他无比希望死亡与鲜血并不属于他们，亚瑟仍旧在高声喝令着人们趴下，但是他从来不需要叫喊“赶快投降”，就像他身边的阿尔弗雷德所做的一样，他只需要扣动扳机，击毙敌人。

现在最开初的烟雾弹已经散去了大半，阿尔弗雷德能够看得出来这里是由两间房间打通的存在，墙壁上到处都是涂鸦与肮脏的灰烬，由煤灰堆砌并刷以廉价白漆的墙壁散发着让人恶心的气味，他能够感觉得到在精神图景里亚瑟正一边引导他的感官达至极限，另一边则屏障这些不需要注意的地方，桌子后方还有几名敌人拼死抵抗，他们似乎已经预感到自己死期将至，而现在他们在遵循“圣选者”的殉道精神打算拉着这支突击队一同奔赴死亡。

半颗脑袋再一次从桌子边缘探了出来，那仿佛就是一只打地鼠游戏里可恶而滑稽的地鼠，阿尔弗雷德被调动起来的绝佳感官系统都在进一步提高他的反应度与敏捷度，就连一瞬间的犹豫都不需要，他立即转过身来快速开枪，一串子弹把劣质木桌轰出了一个大缺口，而躲在它后方的地鼠先生自然不能幸免。

不过这是他在这间房间里击发的最后一枪了，突击队伍足足有十二名训练有素且装备精良的优秀哨兵与向导，而呆在室内的敌人里面只有六个人手里拿着枪，从大门被踹开后不足3分钟之内一切看起来都已经结束了，阿尔弗雷德环顾了一圈后发现除了突击队队员以外所有人要不就已经倒毙在血泊当中，要不就是趴在地上等待交火结束。

就像以往一样，阿尔弗雷德转身看了亚瑟一眼好确认后者毫发无损，现在他的向导先生甚至连呼吸频率都没有产生变化，而他自己则还没从最开始的亢奋当中平复下来，阿尔弗雷德习惯性地点了点头，这代表了许多事情，比如说他现在很好、或是不需要解除精神力控制、或是很高兴大家都还活着、或是眼前的事情结束了，等等诸如此类的意思，他相信亚瑟会明白其中含义的，而他知道亚瑟确实能够明白。

他们当然可以大发慈悲地为查奥斯地区祈祷上苍或是合唱颂歌，但是想要真正拯救生命就只有在危险面前亮出自己的武器，人类的慈悲与理想世界或许会成为现实，但是在那以前必须有人来铺就道路。

好吧，伙计，阿尔弗雷德这么想着，一些危险的家伙被击毙了，但他们要做的事情还有很多。

不过眼下显然已经有人比他早一步行动了起来，突击队队员们开始掏出塑胶手铐把所有还活着的人全都铐了起来，这当然不符合人道主义精神，但是这至少能够保证圣选者们不会狡猾地混在其中给予致命一击，更何况他们刚刚才冒着生命危险解救了这一屋子的人，就算他们粗暴地把人们推挤出室外也不会有人胆敢说上几句意见，亚瑟放下了手中的步枪，虽然他依然维持着随时可以射击的状态，但是他并不打算再给这些恐惧得连路都走不动的人们添加可怕的威胁了：

“把他们全都带到一楼的大厅里集中起来，”突击队的任务还没有真正完成，他用简短而命令的语气催促着押送人质的队友们往走廊上离开，“建立防线的部队已经来了，有需要的话协助他们一起撤退。”

他和另外一名队友在所有人撤出房间的时候逐一拍过人质们的肩膀以便清点人数，这当中有几个人受了些轻伤——被四处乱飞的木桌碎片割伤，或是被掉落下来的煤灰碎石砸伤，但参与这次突击任务的三角洲成员们都没什么大碍，当亚瑟数到17的时候押送人质的队首已经在楼梯处拐了个弯下楼去了，整个二楼的房间里只余下他和阿尔弗雷德还呆在原地准备殿后。

“也许路德维希需要听到一些好消息，”亚瑟指了指阿尔弗雷德肩上别着的无线电通讯器开口提醒了他，“毕竟坐在‘基奥瓦’上可看不到室内的战况。”

稍早之前阿尔弗雷德就已经注意到无线电通讯里传达过来的信息不太理想，根据坐镇“基奥瓦”上的两名指挥官所说的情况来看，民兵们这次聚集的规模比预料中的还要大一些，而伊万所率领的第二突击队在滑降时就遇到了民兵们的攻击，因此他们不得不提前一个街口就滑降到地面并展开战斗，第二突击队多花了一点时间来解决那几个敌人以后才得以继续前进，现在阿尔弗雷德估计他们已经在朝着这里出发了。

也许他们能够和我们的人汇合，阿尔弗雷德按下通讯器的同时在心里这么盘算着，届时他们将协同建立防线并等到悍马车队冲过路障前来接应他们，只要最多十分钟、或是十五分钟，他们就会远远地把查奥斯城甩在身后，一个小时以后他们就能回到亚美利加基地，然后他们就可以......

他们就可以干什么？阿尔弗雷德突然停止了所有的动作，他就站在那里保持着按住通讯器按钮的姿势猛然抬起头来看向亚瑟。

“阿尔弗雷德.....？”

显然他突如其来的变化让亚瑟立即陷入一阵不安的疑惑之中，他发誓他从来没有见过他的哨兵先生曾经露出过这样的表情，那看起来就像是整个世界就要崩塌了，也许阿尔弗雷德特殊的感官系统察觉到什么不寻常的存在，亚瑟踏前一步想要伸手触碰着对方让他恢复过来，然而下一刻他便看到阿尔弗雷德朝自己扑了过来。

他被牢牢地拥进了对方的怀抱之中，紧接着第一声巨响在他们的身边炸响开来，弹药的浓烈气息与火光四散弹射，高度灼热的气流把他们吹飞了起来，亚瑟在冲击波之中这么想着，阿尔弗雷德的反常与行动说明了一切，因为他们的世界确实在快速崩塌。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 某犬的废话时间
> 
>  
> 
> 讲道理，不要问我安东尼奥是谁23333
> 
> 关于米英中途哨兵与向导的能力描写...嗯瞎掰的私设而已，他们给我的感觉就是阿米“凝结锻造”出武器（比如说弓箭）而眉毛负责“引领”他把能力用在何处
> 
> 这就是我理解的哨兵与向导关系啦2333毕竟向导就是“guide”嘛


	7. 第六章

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ★哨兵米X向导英，反恐特种部队成员架空
> 
> ★本章米英持续一本正经地秀恩爱，墨镜24小时特供么么哒
> 
> ★内涵哨向瞎掰私设【咳咳】要写这么抽象的能力真是好难【跪倒
> 
> ★摸鱼摸成鲸鱼是一种怎样的体验？
> 
> ★最近在跑回去看美队/复联系列的电影，都忘记周五要更新了【。

****【第六章】** **

    

   

****20XX年 7月4日 2：29 PM.** **

****查奥斯突击行动“Leo”已展开27分钟** ** **_**_（27 minutes after Leo began）_ ** _ **

   

   

他的知觉正在逐渐恢复。

   

黑暗之中最先恢复过来的是听觉，亚瑟在茫然地接收着逐渐闯入意识里的感知与声音，他的听觉似乎从混沌而让人窒息的海底深处挣扎着浮上水面，慌乱的喊叫与混杂其间的突击步枪特有击发声从四面八方向他袭来，这让亚瑟不得不强迫自己的大脑集中注意力去辨识这些吵杂的声响究竟意味着什么，然而一阵钝痛沿着背脊爬上了他的后脑勺，这让他的努力变得徒劳。

   

很快的亚瑟便发现这阵痛楚并不是他的身体所承受的唯一伤痛，他的四肢被细细碎碎的尖利痛感所包围，其中左手胳膊简直能让人疼得冒出一身冷汗，他的双脚可能被什么巨大的利器割伤了，而他的整个脑袋一定是曾经被撞在什么坚硬的物体之上。

   

真希望我还能够控制自己的身体，亚瑟一边这么想着一边试图活动自己的四肢，他现在还没搞清楚自己到底是怎么了而刚刚又发生了什么事情，但是向导先生还没来得及搜索记忆就听见有人在他耳边大声地叫嚷着他的名字：

   

“......亚瑟！”

   

他轻而易举地认出了这把声音，阿尔弗雷德的声音仿佛是早已烙印在他的本能世界里从未改变，亚瑟不自觉地翻动着眼睑强迫自己睁开了双眼。

   

名为混乱的状况立即撞进了视线当中，他的周遭都被层层硝烟气味与飘荡在空气里的灰尘所包围，从数个墙壁缝隙泄露进来的炫目光线一时之间让人难以适应，亚瑟眯起双眼扭动脖子想要察看眼下到底发生了什么事情，他几乎是第一时间就意识到自己正仰躺在一堆破碎的煤灰石块之中，而半逆光的视线里阿尔弗雷德正单手举着步枪频繁地击发，另一只手则压在他的胸膛上轻轻地摇晃着他：

   

“亚瑟？”趁着短暂的战斗空隙阿尔弗雷德伸手撩开亚瑟的刘海，他低头察看对方的瞳孔来判定他的状况，现在亚瑟能够看清他的脸颊边缘全是沾满汗水的尘土与灰烬，一道被抹散开来的血痕混杂期间，“你能听见我说话吗？”

   

这里一定发生了什么事情，亚瑟张了张嘴想要开口回应他，然而一阵煤灰与尘土交织而成的呛人空气灼烧着他的喉咙，这让向导先生一下子大声地咳嗽了起来，阿尔弗雷德把手绕到他的背后协助他坐了起来，几块小小的灰色石头就势从亚瑟的身上和发间里滚落下来，这引来又一阵强烈的咳嗽。

   

这时亚瑟才发现他们所处的位置是一楼大厅的某一个墙角处，或者说是“曾经的”一楼大厅，他们身边的两堵墙壁都已经出现了破损，细长的裂缝与好几个破洞都在无声地说明它们曾经遭受过的重创，四周呛人的灰尘里还残存着炸药的独有气味。

   

噢他想起来了。

    

低头轻轻地摇晃着还有些眩晕的脑袋，亚瑟从喉咙深处挤出一声懊恼与痛苦的低吟，他们原本应该在二楼的房间里清点人质并准备撤离这座大楼的，然而当时阿尔弗雷德似乎提前觉察到什么后立即向他扑了过来，紧接着他们周遭的空间都充斥着爆炸冲击与飞速四射的碎片，他们遭受的袭击肯定不止一次，当他被阿尔弗雷德牢牢护在身下的同时至少能听见三次爆炸的巨响。

   

亚瑟回想起刚才曾经有那么一瞬间，他能够清晰地感觉得到地面在塌陷，也许是冲击波的作用或是二楼地板破裂的缘故，他那时候只能感觉到背脊下方忽地一空，接着他就失去了意识。

   

亚瑟抬头环顾着四周后很快就发现二楼的地面出现了一个巨大的破洞，坍塌的煤灰石块混杂着孤零零的几根钢筋占据了他们身处的一楼大厅中央的一大块地方，有几名没有身穿防弹背心的人倒在灰色的地面上，很显然他们都是手无寸铁的人质，混乱的场景里亚瑟看不到鲜血的痕迹，但是——他就是知道——他们已经死了。

   

有好几位突击队队员和他们一样蹲守在这个尚算完好的墙角后头，一楼明显也是被袭击的地方，因为四周破损不堪的墙壁显然不可能是因为二楼遭袭而造成的，偌大空间的四面墙壁几乎没有一处完整的地方，亚瑟能够辨认出来第一突击队已经分散在各个角落进行战斗，他们把步枪架在破洞之上不停地扣动扳机，还有人在朝室外扔出手榴弹或是烟雾弹进行掩护。

   

更多的战斗人员并不是第一突击队的成员，很显然原本预计要建立撤离防线的其他部队也已经赶到了这里，他们在每一处能够看到街外情况的地方进行射击，士兵们各自都在喊叫着“给我弹匣”或是“掩护我”的语句，亚瑟有些吃惊地发现呆在一楼室内的士兵人数并不算少，这意味着至少有两支小分队已经抵挡这里进行汇合了。

   

“快把伤员抬到后面去！”

   

阿尔弗雷德拍了拍亚瑟的后背好确认他自己能够坐起来，接着便扭头朝着另外一个墙角后方的队员们叫喊了起来，枪弹与手榴弹爆炸的声响几乎掩盖了所有人的声音，阿尔弗雷德不得不用力地挥动着手臂来传达他的意思，有两名突击队成员把一名浑身是血的伤员拉到了防线后方较为安全的角落，接着便又一个箭步冲回战斗的位置继续抵抗街上为数众多的敌人。

   

好几枚手榴弹与曳光弹被同时扔了出去，也许是这些威力甚猛的武器终于起到了一些左右，亚瑟能够听见街上进行攻击的敌人们稍稍退散了一些，有人在朝着他们疯狂地扫射一番后又让他们不得不四处逃命，尽管亚瑟现在的位置还看不到外面的情况，但至少局面似乎有些受到控制了。

    

他能感觉得到虚空的精神图景里波比在愤怒而苦闷地低吼着，这意味着即使是在失去意识的时候他仍旧与阿尔弗雷德的精神图景保持链结，后者正一边忙着击退外头攻击的敌人一边指挥着自己的队伍守住墙角，他们所在的地方还算是一个不错的掩体——它不错的程度至少是针对眼下混乱的局面而言的——桎梏着脑袋的眩晕感已经消失了，亚瑟试着活动了一下双手，左手臂破裂的战斗服之下是一道细长的伤口已经被简单包扎过了，也许是爆炸的时候被木头碎片划伤的，不过除此以外身体各处的伤痛都只是由于撞击而造成的，他摸向了被放在手边的突击步枪粗略地检查了起来。

   

“你还好吗？”

   

察觉到亚瑟即将准备再次投入战斗，阿尔弗雷德拉了他一把远离墙上的一个缺口处，亚瑟用力地把喉咙与鼻腔深处的呛人灰尘都咳嗽了出来后便立起掌心表示无碍，他们在过去受过的所有训练都是为了战斗与夺取胜利，即使是血肉组成的身躯也被训练得足以经受考验，眼下他还没有被打败、他的身心全都在高效地为投入战斗而做起了准备。

   

尽管亚瑟并没有开口回应，但是阿尔弗雷德能够看得出来对方已经从刚刚的混乱之中恢复了过来，就连阿尔弗雷德自己也没有注意到他一直都在屏住呼吸与紧绷着背脊，平日里总是带着玩笑意味的湛蓝色双眼此时却满溢着担忧与认真的神色，亚瑟伸出拳头轻轻地捶打在对方的左肩上：

   

“我没事。”

   

点了点头，阿尔弗雷德觉得自己现在终于可以长长地松了一口气：

   

“感谢上帝 _ _（Thanks God）__ 。”

   

他低声地这么说到，简短而肯定的回应对他们彼此来说都已经足够了，亚瑟甚至能够看得出来他那厚重的战斗制服与战术背心所包裹住的上半身放松了下来，精神图景里的链结还保持着稳定的状态，亚瑟快速地打量了一下他自己的哨兵先生：

   

“你受伤了？”刚苏醒过来的时候他能看到阿尔弗雷德的脖肩处有一道被胡乱抹开的血痕，不过现在阿尔弗雷德只是摇了摇头，亚瑟只好继续问到，“现在情况怎么样了？”

   

“那些该死的民兵手里有被改良后增强了威力的火箭筒 _ _（RPG）__ ，路德维希没有告诉我们这些！”事实上路德维希与他们一样并不知道这一点才会无法告知这份情报的，因此阿尔弗雷德只是泄愤地抱怨了几句，“原本计划要抵达这里建立防线的几支车队有大半都被路障和伏击困在好几个街口之外，无线电里已经出现了 _ _KIA__ 的消息了。”

   

__Killed in action__ ，这意味着这次突击行动已经出现死亡了，战斗区域内的所有人也一定已经听到了这个消息，稍早之前他们从亚美利加的停机坪起飞的时候充满了信心，亚瑟想起来还有人曾经在机舱内打赌这趟往返航线只会耗费他们一个小时的时间，而现在局势似乎正朝着糟糕的方向快速发展。

   

“现在我们还能够守住这里，等其他部队突破敌人阻碍和我们汇合以后就能够准备撤离了，”似乎是察觉得到亚瑟忧虑的心情，阿尔弗雷德简单地说明了一下现在的状况好让前者安心一些，一部分地面部队正在依靠路德维希与贝瓦尔德在高空侦察机上所看到的形势来寻找通往目标建筑的路线，而另一部分则与武装分子们进行战斗来打通前路，“亲爱的，我不能一边向你解释一边朝敌人开枪，也许你可以去找找医务官......”

   

“想都不要想，阿尔弗雷德，我可不是需要别人照顾的小孩子，而且我也不打算去照看其他人，”他抓过手里的突击步枪趴在附近的一个墙壁缺口处抬手击倒了一名持枪准备冲过来的男人，子弹从他的脑门处直接穿了过去，喷溅开来的鲜血把跟随在那人身后的几名民兵吓得立即跑了回去，“这里就挺好，我可以继续战斗。”

   

他全身上下的肌肉都在叫嚣着疼痛，但是它们现在都在慢慢消失，亚瑟看见阿尔弗雷德冲着自己咧出了一个大笑，感谢上帝，向导先生这么想到，他们还能继续战斗，他们还能抵挡袭击。

   

   

****他们还活着。** **

   

   

情况的恶化比他们预想中的还要糟糕，路德维希紧紧地抓住机舱顶部的把手好让自己能够探身俯视着被战火笼罩的查奥斯城，这座贫民窟般的城市各个角落都充斥着硝烟与爆炸，当他第一次看到有武装分子抬着火箭筒往目标地点冲过去的时候他们曾经试图用无线电通知地面部队，但是那显然不是第一支火箭筒，因为一小群显然受过训练的民兵们已经在目标建筑附近的一座平房里架设好了火箭筒朝那里发起了第一波攻击。

   

几乎是与此同时的，查奥斯的平民们一般都畏惧来自亚美利加的士兵们，但是当战斗真正打响的时候他们却仿佛是受到了某种召唤而围拢在战场周围不肯离去，这让许多圣选者民兵能够藏身期间建立他们自己的伏击点和埋伏阵地，沿着计划路线准备进行汇合的悍马车队很快就陷入了苦战之中，其中一支车队在选择强行突破的时候一名机枪手宣告阵亡，而他们当时距离目标建筑只有2个街口了。

   

他们在这座陌生而充满敌意的城市里为自己与队友的生存进行着战斗，到处都潜伏着想要夺取他们性命的人，路德维希不知道那究竟是因蒙受圣选者洗礼的激进分子亦或是被贫困逼迫而忘却了自己安危的民兵们，他们拿着各种武器从四面八方蜂拥而来，他甚至能够看到有人骑着一头牛冲了过去，然后立即被悍马车队上的机枪手击毙在地。

   

眼下路德维希与贝瓦尔德所在的高空侦察机是他们的优势之一，至少这两名指挥过无数战役的指挥官正高效地进行配合，贝瓦尔德快速地在纸上标绘出几条提供给悍马车队的安全路线并提前警告地面部队哪个方向将会有敌人汇聚过去，而路德维希则忙着指挥目标建筑附近的部队建立一道L型的防线，这些或是由于提前迫降或是刚刚突破围困的部队在他的指挥下正试图拖延敌人的进攻。

   

大约有21个人守在目标建筑内或是紧紧地围拢在外形成了第一道基础防线，他们包括第一突击队以及顺利抵挡那里的部分悍马车队队员，尽管路德维希不知道他们的确切伤亡情况，但至少到目前为止他们尚未有失守的迹象，更何况第一突击队的成员全都是训练有素、装备精良的哨兵与向导，因此路德维希并不太担心他们的战况。

   

另外还有大约4、5名阻击手沿着目标建筑西面的马里大道——也就是L型防线的拐角处——埋伏起来，他们负责把藏身于北面奔涌过来的人群里的武装分子尽早击毙，这些人的身上全都是手榴弹或是杀伤力巨大的冲锋枪，而且这些人总是狡猾地紧跟在普通平民身后突然冒出来发动袭击。

  

沿着马里大道往北则组成了一条50米的笔直防线，一支18人组成的部队分作数组由南向北依次布好了临时据点，他们大多以3人为一组彼此相隔一个巷口或是一两座平房的距离，现在路德维希正紧盯着另一支从南面试图快速抵达目标地点的部队，那是伊万·布拉金斯基所带领的第二突击队，稍早之前当他们进行滑降的时候正巧赶上一群民兵坐着吉普车疾驰而来，现在他们好不容易解决掉那群疯狂的家伙并准备支援饱受折磨的第一突击队。

   

“第二突击队！这里是第二突击队！”王耀抓住无线电通讯器大声喊叫起来，他们正在好几辆破旧汽车的掩护下往北前进，但是刚刚的另一场战斗让他们偏离了原来的路线，现在第二突击队几乎是盲目地在陌生的迷宫里前行，一连串子弹砰砰砰砰地击中了距离他只有半米的汽车车门之上，继续这样乱转实在太过危险了，因此他不得不试图寻求唯一的希望，“我们迷路了！我们这里根本看不到目标建筑在哪里阿鲁！”

   

“你们已经快到了，”贝瓦尔德低沉而镇定的声音透过无线电传了出来，这名指挥官不管何时何地都保持着同样的语气，虽然人们暗地里为他取了“冷面大法官”这样的绰号，但眼下冷面指挥官的沉着恰恰是地面部队所需要的，“在前面的巷口往左拐，你们距离目标建筑只有150米。”

   

伊万在一根柱子后方探头看了过去，然后便伸手朝着王耀摆了摆手，这时一梭子弹射进了他旁边的另一根柱子上，他立即抬手瞄准那名暴露了防伪的狙击手射出了一波子弹，对方很快就再也没有动静了。

   

“可是我们什么都没看到阿鲁！”

   

“你们只要继续前进，然后左拐就会看到的了，你们与目标建筑之间隔着一个路口，”贝瓦尔德在高空侦察机上把地面的战况看得一清二楚，“你们要迅速在那里协助建立防线，其他小队也会跟着到达的。”

   

他们眼下全都在使用同一套无线电系统以便所有人都能够听见各个部队的情况，因此王耀与贝尔瓦德之间的对话自然也能够传到第一突击队的耳中，当伊万挥动手臂带领部队快速前进的时候，亚瑟的声音插入了他们的对话之间：

   

“伊万，我需要你们守住对面的街角，那里有一群疯子在利用平民做掩护！”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 某犬的废话时间：
> 
> 过渡性的一章~纯粹是想让米英出来虐虐狗（。


End file.
